That is a Stupid Law
by Orlaine24
Summary: Where the Boys deal with some weird Laws and Scotland Yard get their revenge! Chapter 36 Duck!
1. Chapter 1

That is a stupid law

Author's note: This is in fact a real British Law found on many different sources. Look it up if you don't believe me! Enjoy

John woke to a phone call from Scotland Yard.

"Hello Lestrade, what is it?" he asked groggily rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and yawning deeply.

"Ah John, sorry for waking you but Sherlock has got himself arrested and wants you to come and get him." Lestrade at this point burst into laughter and made no attempt to stop. John knew that any time Sherlock got in trouble the Yarders had a good laugh.

"What for this time, Lestrade?" asked John. Doing something dangerous or burglary were the two that came to mind for John but Lestrade's reply was not what he had been expecting.

"He….he has been arrested for impersonating a Chelsea pensioner on one of his cases…"Lestrade managed before once again succumbing to hysterics. John began to laugh too. Surely the DI was making this up. There was no way Sherlock could have been arrested for dressing up. People did it all the time. Nevertheless, John made his way to the police station to find out what had happened. When he got there he was directed to where Sherlock was being held. When John rounded the corner Sherlock did not look at all impressed. In fact he looked like he was about to kill Lestrade who was now taking pictures of Sherlock's outfit.

"Ah John there you are. Please take me away from these idiots. They have no grounds whatsoever to hold me on and they ruined my chance to catch the killer in the Stevenson case." Sherlock was fuming but Lestrade directed John's attention to a book of laws on his desk. Sure enough John found highlighted in bright yellow the law which stated that it was illegal to impersonate a Chelsea Pensioner.

"I'm afraid they have you Sherlock, it is a real law." John stated in a matter of fact tone before collapsing into giggles which once again set Lestrade off.

"Do you know Lestrade; I might leave this one to Mycroft to handle. I'm sure the elder Holmes will not be happy to find his brother in jail over such an important law in British Society." With this John walked off but Sherlock called him back. There was a look of pleading in his eyes.

"Please, John, please do not let Mycroft get wind of this…I'd never hear the end of it." John had never heard Sherlock sound so pathetic. It was too much for John to take and he giggled again. However, he bailed Sherlock and put him out of his misery. Not before sending a quick text to Mycroft in badness. He didn't want to let Sherlock away with this completely. This was a golden opportunity and he wasn't going to let it pass him by.

There was silence in the cab on the way home until they turned into Baker St. Sherlock got out of the cab and went straight upstairs to find Mycroft sitting on the sofa. Sherlock glared at John who quickly escaped to his room from where he heard the brothers talk. The last thing John heard before Sherlock kicked Mycroft out was Sherlock roaring

"Well dear brother it's not my fault I got arrested! That is a STUPID LAW!"

With that the door downstairs slammed shut and Sherlock came bounding up the stairs and headed for John's room. He quickly locked said door to keep Sherlock out and so Sherlock simply stated that he would get John back for this and he would very much regret texting his brother. At that present time John was not worried as he found himself collapsing on the ground in fits of hysterics.

_Today,_ John thought to himself_, had been a good day!_


	2. Chapter 2

Actual real Law- In London, England, it is illegal to use a camera tripod, throw a stick for your dog or use an offensive powder like pepper on your jacket potato in any park.

A/N- Another real law. My twin helped me on this one. Enjoy and review

Sherlock had dragged John out to Hyde Park at a ridiculous hour of the morning. The sun had yet to appear and it was pitch black in the park.

"You better have a damned good reason for this Sherlock" John stated through chattering teeth," It's absolutely freezing and I haven't had breakfast yet!" Sherlock gave John one of his piercing stares before handing him a camera tripod to carry.

"Breakfast is boring John and you should have remembered to bring your jacket when I told you we were going out" Sherlock huffed, annoyed at John's constant nagging.

The pair reached a quiet corner of the park just as the sun appeared over the trees. John thought this was beautiful and mentioned it to Sherlock. Sherlock gave him a look of complete disgust before uttering a single word "Deleted" to John.

"Remind me again why we are here," asked John two hours later when nothing at all had happened. Sherlock replied;

"We are waiting John to catch a killer who will be passing through at some point during the day. I will recognise him of course by the scarf he will be wearing and we will then call Lestrade, our favourite DI to arrest him." It sounded a bit far fetched to John but then again this was Sherlock Holmes.

By lunchtime, however, John was starving and went to a café and bought a jacket potato. Weird, he knew but for some reason he had been craving one. When he returned Sherlock was on the phone to Lestrade. He had spotted the suspect entering the park.

Five minutes later the Scotland Yard detective had the suspect in handcuffs and came over to thank the two men. His partner for the day was a young, newly qualified officer who seemed rather keen. When he caught up with Lestrade he let out a weird high pitch noise which caused all of the others to look at him.

"What is it Bell?" asked Lestrade.

"Sir, it's just that…well Sir…emm…" he began unsure how to deal with his predicament.

"Spit it out Bell before I have you on desk duty all night" interjected the DI. Picking up his courage he began again:

"Sir, these men are breaking the Law and if you do nothing about it then I'm afraid that I will have to." Lestrade, John and Sherlock stared at the young officer with a look of surprise.

"Don't you know who you are accusing here, Bell" Lestrade said.

"Yes Sir I do understand but the fact of the matter is that both of these men have broken the Law and technically you should arrest them on the spot. There is a law that states: In London, England, it is illegal to use a camera tripod, or use an offensive powder like pepper on your jacket potato in any park. Mr Holmes has used a camera tripod in his investigation and Dr. Watson has a packet of pepper in his hand from where has just placed some on his potato." Lestrade didn't know how to react to this statement but in the end started laughing. This could be fun and so soon after the Chelsea Pensioner incident.

"Now, now boys my young officer is never wrong about these things. Place your hands behind you heads and Bell here is going to cuff you. We can't be making exceptions for anyone." Bell did this and John and Sherlock were led through the park completely humiliated as Lestrade was only to happy to oblige when people asked as to why they had been arrested.

By the time they reached the Yard, texts had been sent and the Baker St. men were greeted by a welcoming party which included Donovan and Anderson who looked very happy indeed.

The men were placed in a holding cell while the paperwork was done and Mycroft was called to post bail. Mycroft appeared half an hour later, looking less than impressed having been dragged away from an important meeting with the Prime Minister.

When he reached the cell he gave Sherlock a disappointed speech on how inappropriate it was for him to have a brother who kept breaking the law at inappropriate times. When the paperwork had been completed John and Sherlock walked out of the station but Sherlock insisted on getting the last word with his brother. He had a valid point in what he said but after the days events it sounded petty and childish. He muttered the statement to his brother before getting into a cab he had hailed.

"Well did you know that it is also against the law to break a boiled egg at the sharp end and that the punishment is 24 hours in the stocks! Why isn't that Law enforced"

John could only laugh as he sat down in the cab. Sherlock had at least done some homework on the Law since his last ridiculous arrest but it appeared there was still work to be done in that respect.


	3. Chapter 3

**Stupid Laws 3 **

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who favourited, reviewed and added an alert to this story. Hopefully you will continue to enjoy these little episodes**.

"Remind me again why we are in Scotland, Sherlock. You have no cases, and there is no possible reason why I had to come with you". To say that John was annoyed would have been an understatement. He had been dragged away from the comfort of his nice warm flat and was now trekking along an abandoned road with the Detective.

"Now, now John just another fifteen minutes and we will have reached our destination. And don't worry it will be equally as warm as Baker St." John didn't even bother asking how he had worked out what he was thinking, he was too mad to care. However, exactly fifteen minutes later as Sherlock had predicted they stood outside a small pub in a little village. It looked very inviting in John's opinion and was only too glad to follow Sherlock inside.

"Okay Sherlock, spill what are we doing here?" asked John slowly coming out of his sulk.

"I thought that it was obvious John. You needed a holiday and I needed to get away from that idiot brother of mine before he drove me completely insane!" Sherlock replied as he handed John a pint. John was not going to argue with him on that point. He had definitely needed a break and Mycroft was being increasing more annoying with each visit to Baker St. after his brother's stint at law breaking. Somehow he had not found the funny side to the things that Sherlock was getting in trouble for.

Two hours later John and Sherlock had had a few too many and were quite drunk. The barman decided it was best if the went to their hotel and slept it off but Sherlock had other plans. He told John to wait outside the pub for him until he came back. He then stumbled off down the road banging into several objects; a bin; a table; a traffic cone before disappearing from view. John was having too much fun watching to really care what the detective was doing. He sat on a bench and giggled to himself. Ten minutes later Sherlock had not returned. If he had been sober he would have gone after him to check that he hadn't fallen in a ditch and hurt himself, but John was most definitely not sober and so he waited. Fifteen minutes later a policeman came up to him with a stern look on his face.

"John Watson I presume. Follow me please we have a friend of yours in custody." John obeyed not really taking the situation in fully. They arrived at the station and he saw Sherlock behind bars. It was then that John realised that he had been arrested.

"Sher….Sherlock…wh…what could you possibly have done this time. We are in the middle of nowhere and there is no law that you could have possibly broken." John managed before he collapsed onto a chair at reception.

A senior police officer came out and explained to John what had happened and John not really concentrating said that he was in no fit state to be discussing the matter. The police officer did not take kindly to this remark and asked for someone he could call.

"I know who you cou…could emm.. for us. My….Mikey would come and get us. I'm sure of it." The officer stared at John and John said more clearly,

"Mycroft Holmes…I mean he'll come." With that John was sent to Sherlock to wait for the elder Holmes to arrive. Sherlock was still pretty euphoric and asked John who he had sent for, laughing at his actions.

"I sent for Mikey Sherlock…he will totally bail you out."

"John Hamish Watson what have you done! Why would you send for my brother of all people? He's the one I wanted to get away from remember! You are and IDIOT!" Sherlock emphasised this last word and John couldn't understand why Sherlock was upset.

"But he won't be mad you are only here because you are drunk Sherlock that's not against the law!" Sherlock gave him an evil stare before bursting into drunken laughter.

"That is not why I am here John Watson…I am here because I took a cow out of a field and was going to bring it back to se how you'd react! It was an experiment!"

Suddenly John realised that they would both be in a lot of trouble when Mycroft arrived. He would not be happy but at that moment John didn't really care.

"A cow Sherlock…a cow…how did you think that was good idea… oh that's right we are slightly intoxicated" John giggled.

John was too happy because he had a great night out with his sociopathic friend who right now had fallen asleep sitting up which looked downright bizarre.

Two hours later the onslaught came as Mycroft Holmes walked into the station. He was, as John had predicted, raging mad with his brother but also with John for not keeping him out of trouble.

The Baker St. boys just stumbled towards the car and giggled the whole way home much to the disgust of Mycroft who was not at all happy to hear about the 'Adventure of the escaped Cow' which Sherlock was now avidly describing to him.

**A/N: Once again a real law which states that is illegal in Scotland to be drunk and in possession of a cow. Hope you enjoyed this one. I'll write more if they are requested. Reviews are welcome **


	4. Chapter 4

**Stupid Law 4**

**A/N: Okay guys let's have the boys take a trip abroad for a change. Thanks to the reviewers, favouriters and alerters. There was an overwhelming response to the last chapter. This one is for BabyShallow on Twitter a.k.a my number one fan! **

"Right so let me get this straight Sherlock. You are absolutely sure you have caught the West Virginian serial killer who has eluded the police over here for months." John said staring at the detective.

"Now really John you have watched me work on nearly forty cases and you still ask am I sure? If you must know it was rather simple once I got a look at his dining room table. It was set for two people although he is living on his own. So a friend then…not a huge leap from there with the perfume in the bathroom and the rather fetching looking new painting on the kitchen wall. Had he been on his own he would never have bought it…not really the arty type. He was trying to make an impression then, for a female friend." Sherlock barely paused for breath and John just stared. He should be used to this now but still the detective amazed him. John new what was coming now as they sat on a train on their way to the airport. The inevitable point where Sherlock's system would shut down and he would sleep for the first time since they had arrived. Sure enough five minutes later Sherlock's eyes closed and nothing was going to wake him until the train stopped at their destination.

As the countryside passed by in the window John slowly found his own eyes beginning to close. He wasn't surprised really. After all Sherlock had had him chasing the serial killer at all hours of the night.

John woke as he felt something cool and metallic around his wrist. He opened his eyes and found that it was a pair of handcuffs which was now attached to the edge of the seat. He glanced at Sherlock and found him in the same predicament but unlike John he had not woken up.

_What the hell have we done now!_ John thought to himself. _This can't be another stupid law that we have broken somehow chasing the suspect. If it is I am going to murder him!_

The train pulled into the station and Sherlock woke up with a start. He looked down at the handcuffs then over to John and back to the handcuffs'

"John what have you done now?" he asked in a threatening voice. John just gaped at him.

"What have **I **done Sherlock? **I **have done nothing. This is your fault. Probably something to do with the way you apprehended the killer." John said exasperated.

Their queries were answered two minutes later when a policeman boarded the train following one of the ticket-collectors.

"Here are your perpetrators, Sir" the young man announced as the policeman followed him into the compartment.

"Well I see you have finally woken up then, gentlemen if you would care to follow me to the station," he said in an authoritive voice while uncuffing them both. Sherlock responded by folding his arms and making several noises of protestation.

"I will not be accompanying you anywhere officer until you tell me why we are being arrested. We have not broken any laws and are not criminals." Sherlock stated. At this point the officer and the collector laughed slightly to which Sherlock just glowered at them.

"Not criminals eh, would you care, then, to read the notice on the door to this compartment for me" the officer asked looking rather happy. John felt nervous now but still Sherlock was indignant. He moved to the door and read out a list of guidelines but stopped short as he came to the final one on the notice.

"Please continue, you are the great Sherlock Holmes after all" said the officer. Sherlock could only stare at John with a look of embarrassment on his face. He slowly read out the last line which very clearly stated that it was against the law to snooze on a train within the state of West Virginia. John was taken aback and he willingly followed the officer to the station.

"Ah Sherlock what are we going to do. We can't call in any favours this time. I very much doubt that Mycroft will send someone to get us. He is still annoyed with us after the incident in Scotland." Sherlock knew this was true but held his own as he was interviewed by the officer. He worked some of his deductive charms and by the end of the interview it was the officer who was looking ashamed.

"Well that is that then" said Sherlock, "I'll just go and collect my friend and we'll be on our way." He strode over to the cell in which John was sitting and waited for it to be opened by the rather red-faced looking officer.

An hour later they were sitting on their private jet back to London and John had to ask how he had managed it. Sherlock was only to willing to provide the story.

"I simply told the man some things which I had figured out. Mainly that he cheated on his wife last night and also that he had a rather embarrassing incident with a female criminal earlier on in which she was able to overpower him and escape with his badge. Somehow after that he didn't really mind that we had fallen asleep in the train." Sherlock laughed when he concluded the story and John couldn't help but join him. One thing was for sure never take on Sherlock Holmes unless you are one hundred percent clean or he will gladly point out your faults.

**A/N: This is one that I found today and thought it work well in the series. It really is against the law to snooze on a train in West Virginia. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So this law has been floating around in my head for a while and I think it's about time that Mycroft got taken down off his pedestal. Ha Ha hope you enjoy this turn of events **

Baker St. was decorated to the heavens thanks to John and Mrs. Hudson. Sherlock had been outnumbered and knew that it would be pointless to argue. The party had also been planned without him and in fact he had only been told hours before hand to make sure he could not escape.

The door bell rang at precisely seven o clock. Sherlock recognised the footsteps of his older brother follow Mrs. Hudson up the stairs. This is just what he needed to ruin a barely tolerable evening. Mycroft sauntered into the room faithfully carrying his precious umbrella. He made the expected greetings before taking up a place on the sofa. He remained silent for the next hour observing the party rather than wasting his time with conversation. Lestrade turned up later on in the evening and the group slowly became more relaxed. As midnight on Christmas Eve approached Mrs. Hudson excused herself to get some of her baking to celebrate Christmas in style.

Sherlock at this announcement looked over at John who realised what he was thinking.

"Lestrade may I have a word in private for a moment" Sherlock asked pulling him into the kitchen to escape the rest of the visitors.

"What is it Sherlock that couldn't wait until I'm at work?" said Lestrade looking rather annoyed. His attitude changed, however, when Sherlock finished telling him his plan. In truth, he had been looking for a laugh and this would certainly break the mood for a while at least.

They returned to the party by which time Mrs. Hudson had placed a large tray of mince pies on the table. John was gulfing down one and Lestrade followed suit. Two minutes later the bell tolled signalling the coming of Christmas Day. There was a compulsory toast and then Sherlock played some tunes on his violin. While he was playing he nodded to John who nodded back. John lifted the tray and offered Mycroft a mince pie. This in itself was insulting as Mycroft was once again on a diet, but John persisted.

"Come on Mycroft, its Christmas. One mince pie is not going to harm you." Mycroft agreed and lifted the Mince Pie from the tray. He placed on his knee, however, which greatly annoyed Sherlock.

"I won't tell Mummy Dear brother if that is what you are worrying about and I can tell from you left ear that it is". Mycroft could not disagree and with a sigh he ate the mince pie in three bites. He washed it down with a sip of tea noticing the look of horror on Lestrade's face.

"Inspector what seems to be the problem? Coe now you can't fool me."

"Well, Mycroft I don't know how to tell you this but...emm…well the fact of the matter is, Sir, I have to place you under arrest now" said Lestrade trying to keep his face straight. Sherlock and John, however, were in fits of laughter. Mycroft was not impressed with their childish antics and asked the Inspector to explain himself.

"Mycroft Holmes I am placing you under arrest for eating a mince pie on Christmas Day. You have the right to remain silent and anything you do say may be used against you in a court of Law, do you understand?" was Lestrade's reply. Mycroft gaped at Lestrade not entirely sure whether to believe him or not. As conformation Sherlock logged on to the police database and pulled up the law for everyone to see. After this there was nothing Mycroft could do but be led down the stairs in embarrassment.

He would of course not be at the station long but the humiliation would be enough for John and Sherlock after his numerous lectures about Law breaking over the last few weeks.

"Merry Christmas, dear brother, I hope I haven't inconvenienced any of your election rigging plans for the night" said Sherlock stifling back another outbreak of laughter.

Mycroft stared at him with a look of disgust as he was led away to the station. Sherlock knew that payback would be on its way but for now this was the best Christmas he had had in a very long time.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this one. Review and let me know what you think. I enjoy reading the reviews…seriously I really do! Until the next time… **


	6. Chapter 6

**Stupid Law 6**

**A/N: Okay I know that most of these laws aren't actually enforced but in the case of Sherlock Holmes people like getting their own back on him. Plus it's really funny for me to write. This particular instalment in for lochnessloz who has been very patient with me on twitter. As always please read and review**.

After the incident with the mince pies Sherlock was on his guard. He knew that his brother would not let him away with it and when his revenge came it would be something big. A few weeks after Christmas, however, he began to relax and presumed that being the British Government was more important for Mycroft.

Sherlock had taken on a rather interesting case to avoid the boredom of the New Year. He was currently standing in the front room of Baker St. adorning a rather cumbersome suit of armour. John just stared thoroughly amused.

"Do I want to know?" he asked holding back the laughter as Sherlock moved to the window.

"Well, John, if you must, I am currently working on a case which is in need of a bit of secret observation from within", Sherlock replied casually.

"Wait…hold on a minute" returned John "…the only place I have ever seen suits like this is in a certain club which just so happens to be frequented by your brother…" John looked up as Sherlock removed his head gear. The look of disgust on his face gave the answer John had been hoping for.

"Oh dear, Sherlock are you really that bored that you are spying on your brother now?"

"No John I am simply pre-emptively striking against his revenge plot" came Sherlock's curt reply. Before John had time to argue further Sherlock's phone beeped. Within two minutes Sherlock was bounding down the stairs calling to John to hurry. He appeared to have forgotten what he was wearing but John didn't really mind. It was about time Sherlock got humiliated by himself without John being there in the middle with him.

"So where are we heading then?" John asked curiously when they were in the cab.

"Break in to the Houses of Parliament…What could be interesting John?" Said Sherlock full of that manic glee which came out when something awful had happened.

Ten minutes later the two men were walking into Parliament. Several heads turned when they saw Sherlock's interesting choice of outfit.

"Well, Lestrade what have we got? Or are you going to leave it to me as usual?"

Just at that moment Mycroft strode through the large double doors with a very rarely seen smile on his face.

"Ah, Lestrade the little matter has been cleared up know…it would appear that it was a false alarm. Apologies dear brother I know how bored you have been…your outfit simply confirms my suspicions over the disappearing suit of armour from The Diogenes." It was at this precise moment that Sherlock seemed to remember what he was wearing. A look of surprise crossed his face which changed very quickly into a look of realisation. John didn't understand but Mycroft was pulling out a small book from his jacket pocket.

"Lestrade will you do the honours please" Mycroft stated more than asked. Lestrade pulled out handcuffs and then looked at Sherlock.

"Emm…Donovan could you escort him to the car these aren't going to fit over that suit and I really don't want to miss him being humiliated by every possible by-stander." Lestrade joked knowing that Sherlock would eventually forgive him for his part in his brother's revenge plot. John was still slightly confused. It was clear Sherlock had broken some law or other but John wasn't sure what one.

His question was answered when Mycroft handed him the book he had taken from his pocket. Written on the page was a list of laws relating to Parliament. Rule number four was highlighted for his benefit. It stated:

It is illegal to enter the Houses of Parliament in a suit of armour.

At this point John found himself in fits of laughter as he followed Lestrade out of Parliament. He was going to ask how Mycroft knew that Sherlock would go without changing but then again it was a Holmes brother he was dealing with. John didn't post bail for Sherlock immediately as he was having too much fun. He knew that he would pay for it later but still it was funny. He walked up to Mycroft and shook his hand,

"Well played Mycroft…well played", he said still giggling slightly from the angry faces Sherlock was making in the police car.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you once again for all the reviews etc. Having a ball writing these stories and they keep me going. This next one is dedicated to BloodyRosie and Tipear my two favourite reviewers. Also this one is more of a lucky escape for the boys rather than being arrested again. I promise I will get back to the revenge plot in the next chapter. **

John was completely exhausted from the day's chase around Dublin. He had had to come for a conference but Sherlock had decided that it was an opportunity to _recharge the batteries._ Not two hours after landing Sherlock had found a criminal to chase and somehow John had been duped into following him.

Night had fallen and Sherlock decided that they should go out for a pint to relax. John reminded him of their last drinking session but Sherlock waved him away with a flick of his hand.

"It won't be like last time John, I promise. For one we are in the heart of a very populated city so there are no cows walking along and secondly I can control my drinking!" John was not entirely convinced by this statement; however, he put his faith in the detective. Several pints later and John regretted agreeing to come out. Sherlock was stumbling around and eventually had gotten kicked out of a number of pubs in the city.

By about two o'clock in the morning John was dragging Sherlock back to their hotel, slightly embarrassed by his friend. Everything was going to plan until they reached the hotel doors. Out of the corner of his eye Sherlock had spotted two Gardaí (policemen for those not from Ireland) talking harshly to a passer-by. His curiosity was spiked and he wandered over to see what was happening. No amount of restraining on John's part was a match to that of Sherlock when he was on a mission. As they got closer it was clear that the passer-by was in fact highly intoxicated. John thought that this would deter Sherlock from any speech which would more than likely end up with him in trouble but much to his dismay Sherlock was on the side of the drunk.

"Now wait a minute officer….my…emm…emm… 'Friend' here is just trying to have a good time unlike the two of you. You are both clearly from well to do backgrounds, notably ignorant of people who are just out for a laugh and you on the left have recently been to see a doctor for a very embarrassing reason." Sherlock concluded with a flourish and John could only watch as the Guards became steadily more aggravated. It wasn't one of Sherlock's finest moments of deduction. The guard who Sherlock had insulted stepped forward to place him under arrest for Drunk and Disorderly. Somehow Sherlock anticipated this action and reached for the Guard's hat. When he had done so he began to run very fast and John sprinted after him.

"Sherlock what the hell do you think you are doing?" John asked slightly breathless after finding him in an alley not too far from the hotel.

"It is a well known fact that in Ireland a Guard cannot arrest someone if they are not in full uniform. I, therefore strategically removed his hat to avoid another arrest." Sherlock stated before continuing , " However, it is also against the law to steal a Guard's hat so now I will have to dispose of it but not before I do this…" John held back a giggle as Sherlock placed the hat on his head and pulled John into a drunken hug and took a photo of them to send to Mycroft. He knew that this would drive his brother insane and that was exactly the reason why he took it. After this Sherlock tossed the hat and the pair of them returned to the hotel via the back entrance. When they reached their room the collapsed into fits of laughter, which slowly faded out until one glanced at the other and the laughter began again.

Ten minutes later Mycroft texted back in not so nice language stating that his brother would be in a lot of trouble when he returned to Baker St. Sherlock read the text to John who collapsed once again. His ribs were hurting but he didn't mind. They had, for a change beaten the law and it felt great.

John climbed into bed, still in a drunken stupor, and decided that it wasn't such a bad thing living with a detective who had, from previous experiences, decided to learn every ridiculous law he could find. He had relaxed completely just as Sherlock predicted he would and a very pleasant night's sleep followed.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this one! Review and let me know. It was only a filler until I find another one to work into the revenge plot so until next time…!**


	8. Chapter 8

Stupid Law 8

**A/N: So back to normal now. Thanks for all the kind reviews on the last chapter. Glad to see so many of you liked it. Let the revenge continue!**

Sherlock had dragged John out of Baker St. insisting that it was absolutely necessary that he come with him to solve a case. John was not in a good mood and as they got into the cab his mood was deteriorating.

"Why could you not bloody solve one on your own for a change Sherlock? I don't see why you have to drag me out every time." Sherlock stared at John and a smile spread across his face.

"Oh John I think you will want to witness this particular arrest. It is a high profile member of the British Government." John was curious now, but Sherlock refused to talk for the remainder of the journey. He simply sat in silence staring out the window.

The cab dropped them at a bar near the centre of the city and John was surprised. This did not look like the kind of place high profile people would be found. Sherlock, however, strode passed John and straight into the bar. John followed and was not prepared for the sight that met him when he entered.

A very drunk Mycroft was standing at the bar singing at the top of his voice. For a very proper man this was a very undignified thing to behold. His eyes lit up when he saw the two men enter and called them over.

"Brother how are you?...oh and….emm…John too…I'll but you a drink!" at this point he stumbled and was pushed back against the bar by Sherlock.

"Hey John…I want to…to tell you that I am so happy that Sheeerlock found you and that he has someone to look out for him" Mycroft was grinning insanely now and John was slightly unnerved. Sherlock noticed and put John's mind at rest.

"Don't worry John I have seen worse. This is only the early stages" Mycroft fell flat on his face at this point and once again Sherlock dragged him to his feet.

"Oh Thank you Sherlock…I owe you my life you know…if it wasn't for you I'd be…" Sherlock cut across him and John was left wondering. The wondering was put to one side when Lestrade walked in. John looked around to see who was going to be arrested but Lestrade headed straight towards them. Suddenly it clicked and everything made sense.

"Here you are Lestrade if you wish to do the honours?" Sherlock almost laughed as he handed his brother over. Lestrade tried to keep a straight face as he read Mycroft his rights and placed the handcuffs over his wrists. Mycroft looked confused and sounded slightly pathetic when he pleaded with Sherlock.

"Sherly…what's going on? No they can't do this…I'm not doing anything wrong…..Shhhheeerrrrllloook" Lestrade managed to guide him to the car and placed him carefully into the back seat.

John felt slightly guilty but still laughed when Sherlock explained what had just happened on their return to Baker St.

"John it was time to get my own back on Mycroft and I couldn't resist when I received this text earlier." With this he handed John his phone. It read:

Sherly…I love you soooooo much brother I nerd u two no I meen it rely.

John actually burst into giggles at this and Sherlock wasn't far behind him. The two men sounded like school girls.

"You…realise…this…is...going…to...mean…war…with…Mycroft" John managed after taking several breaths. Sherlock nodded and then shrugged his shoulders.

"Who cares it was worth it John…I may never get that opportunity again. It was his own fault…and who makes a law like 'It is illegal to be drunk on a Licenced Premises.'"

'_Well that is true' _John thought as he sat back in his armchair and picked up the book he had been about to start before Sherlock haddecided to take him on his little escapade. For the first time the Holmes' brothers' childish feud had a good outcome for John and he was thoroughly enjoying watching the war unfold.

It was Mycroft's move now and he knew that it would be interesting and unexpected. Sherlock better watch out…but John was sure he would be waiting patiently.

A/N: Don't know about this one. Please let me know what you think. Will try and improve for the next time! It's midnight and my concentration is slightly lacking. Hope you enjoyed it all the same.


	9. Chapter 9

Stupid Law 9

**A/N: I apologise sincerely for my lack of updating but I have been very busy with doing sound for a production of Hamlet. I hope you like this instalment. Let me know via reviews. I really like getting them. Enjoy!**

I t was several days later when the boys received a visit from Mycroft Holmes. Both John and Sherlock recognised his tread as well as the thump of his ever present umbrella. John was worried about the revenge Mycroft was surely planning but Sherlock as always seemed completely unphased as his brother entered the living room of Baker St.

"Ah Sherlock I see you have been in trouble again" he began taking his place beside the fireplace. John looked at Sherlock in surprise which Sherlock acknowledged with a wave of his hand.

"No John it was simply a misunderstanding. Lestrade, however, felt that I should be given another ASBO for it." John just gaped.

"Another ASBO Sherlock…how many do you have exactly?" John asked curious now. However, it was not Sherlock who replied but his elder brother.

"I make it five John since they have started appearing on his record. Now dear brother I think it best to keep your law breaking to a minimum for a while." With that he left leaving the boys sitting in silence.

"Sherlock was that his revenge? If it was it was pretty lame…" John laughed but Sherlock stared at him intently.

"Yes John it was indeed my brother's doing but it is worse than you perceive it to be. Once someone has five ASBOs in their name they have a curfew of eight o' clock at night." At first John refused to believe his flat mate but Sherlock pulled out his laptop and revealed the ridiculous truth. John slowly began to realise the problems which they would now have. Sherlock would be restricted to doing his research/chasing/fighting of criminals during the day.

"Why do you think I let you get the ASBO for the spray paint John? I wasn't being mean or horrible I was saving myself the hassle of appealing it. Unfortunately now after this little game I will come up against the barrier of Mycroft who will not let this be wiped from my record any time soon." John had to hold back a giggle but he was caught and Sherlock gave him the most repulsed stare John had ever seen.

The pair sat in silence for the rest of the evening: Sherlock slaving over another chemical experiment while John read a book on the value of brainpower. It was almost nine o clock when Sherlock's phone buzzed on the table. He ignored it so John went over and read his text. It was from Lestrade:

Murder in Brixton. Will you come?

John couldn't help but handing the phone to Sherlock just to see his reaction. It was slightly unexpected when it came.

"Well John I guess that you will have to handle this one on your own" was all he said before returning to his work.

"What that's it? No great speech or plan to escape from Baker St. to annoy your brother?" Sherlock remain fixed to his experiment and so John left him to it. There was something weird going on but John shrugged it off. He wasn't going to become involved in any more sibling feuds between the Holmes brothers. Not with the outcomes of the law breaking one. Mycroft's last move was truly the worst. Not because it meant his brother had an official permanent record…he wouldn't care about that at all; but it was because John would now be forced to live with a very bored Sherlock every single night of the week with no escape (being currently single).

As John took the cab to the crime scene he cursed Mycroft using some choice language. This was the one punishment that John would not be able to forgive him for. John found himself thinking up a revenge plot of his own and this time Mycroft would regret his decision to lock Sherlock up in Baker St.

Sherlock looked up from his experiment after John left. This game between himself and his brother were getting interesting. He was enjoying it immensely and it was back to his turn now. His next move would be innovative and would take a few days to organise. It would be worth it though and he once again returned to the experiment in front of him smiling gently to himself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Stupid Law 10- John's Revenge**

**A/N: Once again I'm sorry about the lack of updating. I promise to try harder…really I do Enjoy this instalment!**

John sat quietly in his armchair as Sherlock busied around his latest chemical experiment. It seemed that Sherlock had left Mycroft alone and that the brother's revenge streak had ended but John was not quite done.

For the last two weeks John had been forced out of his bed at ridiculous hours to analyse crime scenes because Sherlock was still on a curfew. It had possibly been the worst two weeks of his life, including the time he spent in Afghanistan. Never before had he found one single person so annoying. The worst thing of all, however, was the fact that Sherlock seemed to be completely oblivious to the fact that John was not happy.

Mycroft was going to pay and it had just been a matter of working out how. Over the two days previous John had been researching for stupid laws that Mycroft could break. It was proving difficult but then he came across one he liked the sound of. It would take some effort to achieve but it would be worth it in the end to see the smile wiped off his face.

"Ah Sherlock I'm off out…will probably be a while so don't hound Mrs Hudson for help you know she's not our housekeeper." John announced. As a reply Sherlock grunted not looking up from the experiment which he was working on. _Typical_ thought John _he will be calling me the minute I am out the door._

John left him to it but warned Mrs Hudson before he left.

"Thank you dear. Off anywhere interesting?" she asked in her usual polite tone.

"Just have a little problem to sort out, that's all. I shouldn't be back too late" he smiled, partly to her and partly at the plan that was forming in his mind.

Once out of Baker St. John called Lestrade to inform him of his plan. John was sure he would be willing to help but he wanted to make sure. He felt like he was back in school pranking the bullies but this time he was messing with the British Government and he needed police backing.

"John are you kidding me? Of course I'll be there. Mycroft Holmes is the second most infuriating man in London after his younger brother." Lestrade replied when John told him his plan.

John got into a cab and gave Mycroft Holmes' address to the driver. When he reached the house he rang the doorbell. A young man answered and informed John that Mycroft was out. John told him that he would wait for him to return. He was shown into Mycroft's office and told to wait there like he was a misbehaving child. John consented and the young man left him to his own devices.

Big Mistake!

He took out his phone and sent a text to Lestrade:

I'm in. Give me 15 minutes

Yes he really just used a smiley face but this was too much fun. Revenge was sweet as the saying went and John couldn't help but giggling to himself as he stepped out into the corridor. He followed the corridor until he reached Mycroft's bedroom. He only knew because Sherlock once dragged him on a whirlwind tour of the house while trying to extort information out of his elder brother. He never realised that the information would ever come in useful but was glad that he wasn't able to delete it like Sherlock and the stupid solar system.

He pushed the door open and was surprised to find no security features blocking his way. Then again there was enough of that outside the house to stop an army. He walked over to the bed. Luckily for him it wasn't anything fancy…just a simple plain old single bed.

Lestrade received John's text and laughed to himself. This would be a spectacle. He slipped a camera into his pocket and made his way to the car. He decided that he would bring Donovan along for back-up. She had had a few run ins with Mycroft in the past and she had missed the drunk Mycroft incident a few weeks ago. This would be a well-deserved surprise for her.

"Donovan we're needed for an arrest…Come on or we'll miss all the fun!"

Donovan looked up slightly surprised but followed her boss out to the car.

"What is it this time then? Murder, Burglary, Hit and Run?" she asked getting into the passenger seat.

"Something completely ridiculous actually and something that you will love!" Lestrade replied once again breaking into laughter. With an audience this time he was forced to give away some of the facts.

"Well you might be interested to know that involves the infamous Mycroft Holmes and the possibility of his arrest." Donovan then followed her boss's lead and sat giggling until they pulled into Mycroft's drive.

"Hang on was that John Watson I saw back there" she managed through the laughter. Lestrade looked at her and she knew at once that this was obviously another one of the ridiculous law breaking revenge incidents. They always brought a smile to her face and knowing John was behind it she was sure this would be no different.

When they rounded the final corner and saw the sight before them both of them burst into fits of uncontrollable laughter. They remained incapacitated for several minutes until a young man came out to meet them from the car.

"What can I do for you today Lestrade?" he asked completely unaware of what had happened.

"I think we will need to talk to your boss about that bed" Lestrade managed after pulling himself together. The man looked confused so Lestrade pointed to an open window above the front door. The young man was stunned and pulled out his mobile. Ten minutes later a black car pulled in behind the police car. Mycroft with his trusty umbrella stepped out and took in the view before him.

"Well this is a bit of a predicament Detective" he stated in his usual pompous tone. It was at this point Mycroft noticed that Donovan was filming everything on a camera.

"Ah I see this has something to do with my little brother then"

"Not this time. There is no evidence that Sherlock has left the flat today but then again your surveillance would tell you that. You would have already checked so you know it's true" Lestrade returned. Mycroft conceded defeat.

"Mycroft Holmes I am arresting you for hanging a bed out a window which is against the law. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you do say can be used against you in a court of law. Do you understand?" It was a formality but Lestrade and Donovan wanted it on tape to show the Yarders, John and Sherlock. Mycroft was placed into the back seat but he didn't seem to care. Lestrade knew there would be someone at the station to bail him but it was still funny. As they reached the station Mycroft spoke.

"If not my dear brother then it must have been John. I thought better of him but I understand what it is like to live with Sherlock for a long period of time. Tell him from me that this little joke was a smart move but he better be prepared for the counter attack" Lestrade knew the game was not over and as he predicted as soon as Mycroft was placed in the cell (also caught on tape) someone in a suit came to collect him. It had been a very enjoyable day and a nice break from the criminals of London.

At least he had something to look forward to in the next few weeks.

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please drop me a comment and let me know what you think Sherlock's turn next time!


	11. Chapter 11

**Stupid Law 11-Sherlock's Revenge**

**A/N: Another instalment and this time Sherlock is really frustrated with his brother. Two weeks stuck indoors because of the curfew situation. Revenge is the only option and it had to be good! Enjoy **

Sherlock was leaning over the 17th experiment he had created to stave off the boredom which was becoming more than a nuisance since his dear brother decided to place him under a curfew. For two weeks, now, he had been planning the revenge to top all revenge. There was only one problem and that was John.

He never left Sherlock alone long enough to complete his plans and, therefore, he had been forced to wait for his opportunity. It was the middle of the afternoon and he vaguely heard John talking to him.

"Ah Sherlock I'm off out…will probably be a while so don't hound Mrs Hudson for help you know she's not our housekeeper." Sherlock zoned back in to the living room of 221B. He gave a grunt of acknowledgement so as not to arouse any suspicion. He heard John speak to Mrs Hudson briefly before the front door closed. Within minutes he had his phone in his hand and was texting the necessary people. This one was big and he was completely sure that Mycroft would revoke his curfew when he was implicated in a possible act of treason. Not a good look for a British representative.

John returned back to the flat just before six o clock. He looked exhausted and was breathing heavily. He had clearly been running but the huge grin on his face suggested that it hadn't been from danger of any kind.

"What has you in such a good mood then John? And also out of breath?" Sherlock asked genuinely interested in his flatmate's behaviour. His question, however, was answered by a text from Lestrade. It was a video file with a caption underneath. The caption read:

Courtesy of Doctor John Watson.

Sherlock glanced at John who just shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't know what was going on. Together they played the file and within two minutes Sherlock had collapsed on the sofa in fits of laughter. John had taken his own revenge on Mycroft and the looked that graced his brother's face at the end of the video would keep him happy for quite a long time.

"That…John Watson…a bed….how…never mind…this is fantastic! Sherlock managed after a few minutes. John was equally pleased and was still grinning when the footsteps of Mycroft Holmes graced the stairs to their flat an hour later. It was time for Sherlock to have a little more fun with his brother. Twice in one day would be something of a triumph.

"Well dear brother it would seem that your dear friend and blogger has inconvenienced me slightly today. It was a well-planned prank but I assure you it is nothing I can't handle" Sherlock just burst again and John soon followed. When he regained his composure Sherlock sent a text. Exactly one minute later Mycroft received a text.

"Well brother it appears that I am needed at the airport so I will take my leave but be warned retaliation will happen and that is a guarantee." With that the elder Holmes vacated the flat at which point Sherlock pulled John to the window.

"Mycroft at the airport this should be interesting!" Sherlock said and it didn't take long for John to catch on.

"What have you done Sherlock?" he smiled knowing that Mycroft might have escaped lightly from him but Sherlock would not let him away with it easy.

"Well let's just say that the text he received told him that there was a top secret parcel for him at Heathrow and that he needed to pick it up immediately" John could see where this was going. He had read that it was an act of terrorism to pick up abandoned baggage in his research for the bed prank. Sherlock had really done it this time.

"He is going to murder you when he gets locked up for the second time today you know" John was trying to keep a straight face but it was proving incredibly difficult; especially as Sherlock replied

"Murder, John? Not Mycroft? In that case I leave you all my possessions. Take special care of...my…emm…my…skull!" for about the fourth time since John returned Sherlock was incapable of speech because of laughter. The boys of Baker St. were really having fun now!

Mycroft reached the terminal and followed the instructions he had received. He had been told to pick up a package near gate 18 that was of vital importance to the crown. Had Mycroft thought about it he would have surely realised that he should have received a call from his superiors not a text. Mycroft, however, was not thinking. His duty for Queen and country overrode his thinking process, plus he had no reason to suspect a second attack in the same day.

As he reached the spot he saw the briefcase. At the same time Sherlock's faithful security guard began walking towards the briefcase.

"Excuse me Sir but you're going to have to come with me," he stated simply and placed some handcuffs on a slightly confused Mycroft Holmes.

"What is going on here? I was sent by the British Government to collect this case" Mycroft protested as they walked to the holding room.

"Yeah mate I've heard that one before. You are being held in relation to a charge of terrorism. That briefcase has been abandoned for two hours. Surely if you are with the British Government you will realise that the act of pick up abandoned baggage is an act of terrorism." The security guard maintained a calm demeanour as Mycroft exploded.

"Oh my dear brother put you up to this I see. Well he is going to pay dearly for this! he roared.

"I don't think that it will, somehow" said a familiar voice at the door "not if I publish this article in the morning edition. I can see the headlines now 'Holmes in terrorism plot, turns on his country'. Time to let Sherlock out to play again Mycroft or I will get very upset and you won't like me when I'm upset. With this the man turned and left Mycroft with plenty to think about until his lawyer showed up.

**A/N: Well it would appear that the plot thickens. I apologise but it needed to be written. Leave me a review and tell me whether you loved it or hated it. I hope you are looking forward to my next chapter now!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Stupid Law- An interlude**

**A/N: This is just a quick filler to compliment chapter 11. I know I left it hanging slightly. A short missing scene.**

Sherlock waited for the call from his brother. He knew it would come but the one he received was slightly different to the one he had been expecting. The voice from the other end was indeed his brother but he sounded…well…scared.

"Emm…Sherlock I have lifted your curfew so you can do what you want and this little prank of yours was not very appropriate. If it had reached the papers the Government would have been in a lot of trouble. I expect that you will refrain from doing this in the future. Goodbye." With that Mycroft was gone and Sherlock was left reeling from his statement. He had not wanted to cause any real harm. Something, though, had happened to his brother which had made the situation serious. He had to find out.

On the other hand this may just be a way to put him of his guard and Mycroft was just planning his revenge. Somehow it didn't feel right though. John picked on Sherlock's evident change in demeanour and asked him what was going on. Sherlock shrugged it off and just said that his brother wasn't too happy about his little prank. He also told him that his curfew had been removed. John was relieved; finally he could have a semi-normal life back.

Sherlock sat on the sofa and tried to figure out what was going on. He had not been sitting for more than five minutes when he received a text message. He opened it and new instantly that a new party had joined their game. The text read as follows:

Sherlock time to have some fun. I have left you a surprise. Have some fun. Be entertaining!

Like a shot Sherlock's mind kicked into action and John jumped completely startled by this sudden burst of energy. There was an almost manic grin on his face.

"John the game is back on and now it is even more interesting." He handed the phone to John whose eyes widened in realisation.

"But…why...what possible reason…what are you planning to do Sherlock?" John spluttered at this sudden revelation.

"Oh you just watch John. This will be fun. A whole new mind to conquer; and someone beat at this little game of ours." John couldn't help but agree. This would be interesting now that the second most dangerous man in London wanted some of the action. He had been watching and now it was his move.

With no more thought about it Sherlock grabbed his coat and scarf and minutes later John followed him down the stairs and they entered the maze that was the streets of London. A giant playground for the forward and back law breaking game that had broken out between the Holmes brothers, John and this new participant.

John was looking forward to the revenge which he could see already forming in Sherlock's mind. An exciting time was to follow and nobody could deny that. The stepped into a cab and drove off into the night!

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this filler to keep you going while I write a brilliant and funny next chapter. Please leave me a review. I like reading them! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Stupid Law 13**

**A/N: I apologise for my lack of updating but college got in the way. Back to the game now though… How will the boys fair with a new participant? Things are about to get crazy in Baker St.**

Sherlock and John were sitting in the flat waiting for Mycroft to explode at them for the tag team effort of the day. Both men were fighting back giggles as Mycroft stormed up the stairs and burst through the door, nearly taking it off its hinges.

"Once, dear brother, I can accept but twice will see revenge beyond your imagination occurring in your not too distant future." With this John sniggered which caused Sherlock to break his cool, calm façade and collapse with laughter.

"Ooooohhhh now I'm scared Mycroft" Sherlock mocked before shivering dramatically. This was all too much for John who by now was lying on the sofa having what appeared to be some kind of fit. He was making weird noises into a cushion and was barely able to catch his breath.

Mycroft did not say another word to the two but stood in silence toying with the idea of telling them about his visitation in the airport. In the end he decided it would be fun to watch Sherlock dance plus he knew Moriarty was just bored and would not attempt to cause any real harm to his brother. Well at least he hoped so anyway.

He left the flat unnoticed as the boys were still very much unable to communicate or focus. This was the one thing he envied about his brother; the fact that he could find anything completely ridiculous and for a moment switch off from the world in which he found himself.

Sherlock and John didn't notice that Mycroft had left until he received a text from said brother ten minutes later which made for good reading in Sherlock's mind:

'I think it's time I let you out of the house again'- MH

'Why the sudden change of heart brother? -SH

'John is not acting the way I anticipated he would' – MH

Sherlock turned to John, a grin spreading across his face.

"Looks like our little scheme worked; I'm once again a free man John." John was grateful for this piece of information as it meant that he would regain his social life…well the precious few hours in which he escaped from the world of Sherlock.

The next few days were pretty uninteresting in Baker St. Sherlock helped Lestrade solve a few menial cases while John spent his days at work without fear of being attacked by his flatmate's brother.

He returned to the flat and noticed Sherlock pouring over a letter with a very official looking watermark at the top.

"Well John it would appear that we are to travel to Texas. An interesting case has arisen there involving an heiress and some ritualistic killings. This letter is from the F.B.I." He handed the letter to John who read it and found it just as interesting as Sherlock had stated.

Two hours later they were in the air travelling on a specially organised jet. John was wide awake and for some reason had a bad feeling about the trip, although he didn't think Mycroft would go to this length to get back at them. Still, he couldn't quite shake the feeling as they arrived at the scene of the latest victim.

Sherlock made his grand entrance, giving out about scene contamination, recovered all important details and had the cased solved by the time they reached the hotel that evening.

"Thought you said it was going to be interesting Sherlock!" John said as they sat down to dinner.

"Well it turns out that it wasn't….although…there could be something more sinister behind this trip." Sherlock gave John a look that both terrified and excited him at once.

"I presume you are thinking about Mycroft…but this doesn't really seem up his street as a revenge plot." John stated and Sherlock agreed as there had been no ridiculous laws broken during their brief visit.

One of the waiters came over with a package for Sherlock at that precise moment and John gave him a quizzical look. Sherlock was equally confused and looked at the package with trepidation. However, after a few minutes he decided to open it anyway.

"What's the worst that could happen, John?" Sherlock asked in all seriousness. In reality John could think of several worst case scenarios all of which ended in death. Sherlock, however, was already beginning to tear the corners of the paper. John watched on to gauge his reaction. His stomach dropped when his friend's face turned from blank to horrified.

"Ehh Sherlock what is it…What is wrong?" Sherlock turned to John noticing him for the first time in minutes.

"John we have to get out of here immediately and there is no time to lose." Sherlock then raced to the door but his escape was hindered by two police officers. They seemed to appear from nowhere but the boys were caught, although John was still not sure why.

"I don't think so Mr. Holmes…Dr. Watson...you can go and collect your package and accompany us to the station for a little chat."

"Sherlock what the hell is going on?" John started getting infuriated with the lack of response from Sherlock. Instead of an answer Sherlock handed him the package. John opened it and found it to contain the entire Encyclopaedia Britannica. This only confused John more

"What's the big deal Sherlock? It's only a book of information…why are we getting arrested for this?" John got his answer as they were booked into the cells for the night.

"Dr. Watson you are under arrest for holding a copy of the Encyclopaedia Britannica which is banned in the state of Texas due to the contents relating to the brewing of one's own beer at home." John looked incredulously at the arresting officer and laughed in his face. To think that John thought England had stupid Laws…this was really taking the biscuit.

"O Sherlock I can't wait to see Mycroft's smug face after this…" he began but was interrupted by a voice that sent a chill to his bones.

"Oh Johnnie boy Mycroft didn't come up with this plan…oh no… I wanted to see you dance again…it's just soooooo much fun!" Moriarty laughed.

"Well, Well Jim it would appear we meet again but know this…you will regret the moment you got involved in this game. IT IS SO ON NOW!" came Sherlock's voice from next door.

After all the day's events John couldn't help but issue a laugh, even if it was in defeat. Moriarty had planned it well and his execution was flawless. Sherlock appeared to be in the same sort of mood as within minutes of Jim's disappearance the two of them were in stitches.

"Well John…it would appear that we have entered a new phase of our little game…and this time it is going to be even more enjoyable!"

A/N: Sorry this is a bit long…got a bit carried away. Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know!


	14. Chapter 14

**Stupid Law 14**

**A/N: Thanks for all the kind reviews on the last chapter! Revenge is afoot in Baker St. and Moriarty has no idea what he has gotten himself into now! This particular Law is courtesy of Nonimouse Thanks!**

"Well John it appears we have a new player in our little game" Sherlock said as the entered the flat after their incident in Texas. John grinned still slightly amused by Moriarty's Law breaking endeavour.

"I'm pretty sure we'll come up with something equally infuriating for him in return" John replied as he sat on the sofa. Sherlock nodded in agreement before busying himself with another chemical experiment.

For the next few days, however, neither had much time to plot against Moriarty and it was not until Mycroft made one of his visits that the subject came up in conversation again.

"So dear brother, I notice you have not yet proceeded with revenge on Moriarty. Do you think it is about time you got working on it before he gets bored waiting and burns you?" Mycroft announced, standing beside the fireplace like he was the head of the nation. At this point John whispered to Sherlock and both men burst into laughter.

"Yeeesss Sherlock I'm sure that was very funny but I came here for a reason and that reason is that Moriarty travels to Singapore tomorrow and as I am sure you are aware there are several ridiculous laws there which he may unfortunately break if you were to take the opportunity" Mycroft droned in his usual manner.

Sherlock and John both looked at each other with grins spreading across their faces. Sherlock then leapt into action while John went to pack the necessities for their trip.

"I'll take this as you are going then Sherlock" Mycroft asked as the boys readied themselves.

"Well Mycroft I think that point is quite obvious don't you…" Sherlock retorted.

Their plane journey was uneventful for John. Sherlock had spent much of it listing off the various passengers' lives and also filled him in on why Moriarty was in Singapore.

"It would appear John, that Moriarty is giving a lecture in mathematics to some college students over there…how quaint." John gave a nod and wondered what Sherlock had up his sleeve for his arch nemesis.

When they landed they got a taxi to the local college as the lecture was being given that very afternoon.

"Come on Sherlock...tell me what the plan is then since we are here" John pressed as he was frustrated and uninformed on how Sherlock's mind worked.

"Ah John…why would I ruin the surprise?" As he said this he ordered some sushi from one of the restaurants on campus and asked specifically for it to be delivered to Moriarty mid- way through his lecture. This only served to increase John's curiosity but nevertheless Sherlock refused to reveal his plan.

They took seats at the back of the lecture theatre in order to avoid Moriarty recognising them, even though Sherlock had disguised them beyond normal recognition.

Moriarty took up his position and began the lecture. John was bored within minutes…maths had never been his strong point at school. Sherlock watched intently as the smooth Irish accent listed off equations and their practical uses for the modern world. Of and on some of the students raised their hand asking questions, which , in John's opinion, only added to the boring atmosphere of the entire lecture.

"I think you'll want to watch this next it John…" Sherlock whispered enigmatically as yet another student raised their hand.

"Somehow, I don't think so...but if you insist Sherlock." John sat up in his seat and tried to concentrate on what was going on. It was t that point he noticed a uniformed guard standing at the door to the theatre. He listened to the student's question as it wafted through the room.

"Mr. Moriarty would you mind explaining to me how the use of differential geometry in general relativity?"

"Of course not, it's quite simple really…" Moriarty made several demonstrations on this point. As he was doing so Moriarty received the sushi which Sherlock had ordered earlier. When he had completed his fifth demonstration, Moriarty took a piece and ate it without as much as a second thought.

What happened next, in John's opinion, was the most exciting and hilarious scene he had witnessed since the prank with Mycroft and the bed.

The guard moved towards the stage, pulled Moriarty down, and dragged him kicking and screaming out of the theatre. The students were in fits of laughter, as he noticed so too was Sherlock.

"Well John I think that will teach our little friend about stupid laws don't you!"

It was then that John remembered a law he had read which stated that it was against the law to eat raw fish while lecturing on science.

The boys left the campus bit John could swear that as they walked past the detention room he heard Moriarty roar a single word in frustration and anger. Sherlock obviously heard it too as he grinned down at John and continued walking towards the gate and their taxi back to the airport.

""


	15. Chapter 15

Stupid Law 14

**A/N: Once again I apologise for the slow update…once again college got in the way.**

**So I realise that Sherlock and John didn't find out that Mycroft knew of Moriarty's plans…Time for a little revenge…**

"Sherlock…I was just thinking…Why did Mycroft let you out of your curfew so easily? Surely, after our antics he would have wanted revenge." John said sitting down after making himself and the detective a cup of tea. Sherlock was staring intently at the smiley face on the wall and John could tell that he was thinking.

"You know John I have been giving that a bit of thought myself, and I think that Moriarty is the answer." John, at this remark, spat out his tea in surprise.

"What exactly do you mean Sherlock? You think your brother is working with that … that psychopath?" managed John after a few minutes of trying to clear his throat. Sherlock turned to John and gave him one of his _think what you are saying_ faces.

"Now John really? My brother and Jim Moriarty? Have some sense. No, it is my belief that after the airport stunt Jim became interested and Mycroft was stupid enough to rise to his bait."

Both men sat in silence contemplating what their course of action should be. Technically it should be Moriarty's turn but he was apparently having some difficulty with the Singapore police who did not take being bribed well. This left them completely bored for lack of cases or pranks.

"Hang on a minute…I think it might be time for Mycroft to take a little trip to say…Belgium perhaps" began John. At this Sherlock looked up, his eyes bright and full of mischief.

"Nice choice John...I think Mycroft would look rather fetching in red." As this image settled in the boys heads they burst into laughter. For the rest of the day each time they caught each other's eye the laughter would begin and not end for several minutes.

By the next evening everything had been set up and John was ready to make the phone call which would set Mycroft up good and proper. He dialled the number as Sherlock sat across from him in his favourite armchair, perfectly alright.

"Mycroft its John look something is wrong…Sherlock isn't replying to my messages…" John said in a very convincing stressed out voice.

"What do you mean not replying…what is he up to?" Mycroft said and John could hear the worry in his voice. "When did you last hear from him?"

John was fighting hard to hold back the laughter as Sherlock made dramatic arm movements mocking his elder brother.

"Ehh… the last I heard...he was…he was in Belgium…ehh chasing down Rhodes" John stuttered making his plea all the more realistic.

"I wasn't aware he had left the country John," Mycroft replied "I'll meet you at the airport in twenty minutes and I'll send the car."

Twenty minutes later John and Sherlock disguised as a security man were sitting on the plane waiting for Mycroft.

He appeared in his usual suit and carrying that ridiculous umbrella. John tried to look worried and scared and obviously passed as Mycroft patted him on the shoulder and whispered "Don't worry John we'll find him," before taking his seat. Sherlock had to stifle a giggle at this and received a warning look from John. He shrugged and turned away to avoid attracting Mycroft's attention.

When the plane was coming in to land, John put the second part of their plan into action.

"Mycroft I almost forgot he texted me instructions before…well before…you know…" John trailed off handing the phone to Mycroft which showed a text from Sherlock dated two days previous.

Use red hat as signal-SH

"You'll have to…do it...Rhodes knows me…"

Mycroft consented immediately and took the red hat from John's trembling hands. The air in Brussels was dense with rain so Mycroft pulled on the hat while John pulled up his jacket hood.

Sherlock snuck down the steps and sprinted unseen into the city. He would alert the police to Mycroft and it felt great to be getting his own back once again.

Ten minutes later John and Mycroft were walking along the main road in the city, eyes darting left and right, looking for the detective. John took a step back when he noticed two policemen heading in their direction. Silently he slipped into a side alley to observe the chaos which was about to occur.

The two men walked directly up to Mycroft and without a word handcuffed Mycroft and began to drag him to the local station.

Mycroft looked wildly around, searching for John without success.

"Mr Holmes you are under arrest for breaking the law of wearing a red hat while walking down the main street. Being a member of the British Government we expected more respect for the rules." Mycroft was stunned into silence as he was placed in the cell. After a few seconds Mycroft realised what had just happened and he exploded.

"Sherlock Holmes you better show your face in the next ten seconds or so help me you will live to regret it." he roared at the top of his voice.

Sherlock and John stood outside the cell in fits of laughter. John then had the door open and he sauntered in.

"Look who I found alive and well after all…" John said as he pulled Sherlock into view. Mycroft raced toward Sherlock ready to give him a piece of his mind but Sherlock raised his hand.

"Now dear brother I would think twice as we are your ticket out of here." At tis Mycroft shrunk back at which point Sherlock turned to John and simply whispered:

"Told you he would loo rather fetching in red!" before exiting the cell leaving Mycroft to stew for a little longer.

**Hope you enjoyed this instalment! I enjoyed writing it! Let me know what you thought.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Stupid Law 15**

**A/N: Once again I have left this chapter too long. I had exams and such like. Anyway this one is slightly different.**

After the mayhem which had appeared to have taken over John and Sherlock's lives with the 'breaking the stupid laws' game, John was looking for a much needed rest. Sherlock could not deny that he himself could also do with a bit of a break from it.

When Sherlock suggested they pick a random town and catch the next available flight John was more than happy to pack his bags and follow the detective to the airport.

"So where exactly are we going then?" John asked as they walked towards the check in desk. Sherlock handed him the boarding pass in reply. John looked down at the pass to find the words New Jersey typed on it.

As far as John was aware there were no major laws which could accidentally be broken while they were there and safe in this knowledge he slept the whole way on the plane.

Sherlock nudged him awake just as they were coming into land. They collected their luggage and headed off to find their hotel. It turned out to be in a town called Fort Lee. It was quitter than London and the two men lounged about for most of the day. John sat reading his novel and Sherlock had brought his violin with him. It really was a relaxing break for the pair. Just after six o clock Sherlock suggested they go out for dinner.

"Any place in particular Sherlock?" asked John as they walked through the lobby.

"I think there is a good one about a block or so from here! Replied Sherlock pulling on his almost trademark blue scarf.

Sure enough ten minutes later they found themselves sitting in a posh restaurant where everything was overpriced. By 11 o clock the two men were slightly intoxicated and were being directed to leave the premises after knocking over several trays of food and singing to random tables in the restaurant.

"Shhheeeerrrrllllooooccckk I don't think they liked us that much and our wooonnndeerfuulll singing"

"Do you know Joooohhhnn I think you may be right but it totally does not matter one teeny tiny bit and do you know why Dr. Watson?"

"I do not Mr. Holmes please inform me" replied John trying to avoid tripping over any objects which almost appeared out of nowhere in his opinion.

"Well Dr. Watson it would appear that they forgot to ask us to pay the bill." At this John stopped dead in his tracks and Sherlock bumped into the back of him. This set the two men into a fit of laughter which continued for a minute or two before either of them could move.

Slowly they stumbled back in the general direction of their hotel but it seemed to be taking a lot longer than it should have been. At this point Sherlock decided that their best plan of action was to text Mycroft repeatedly until he helped them get back safely.

Out of nowhere it seemed there came a flashing blue and red light and a siren so loud it must have woken the whole street. Out of the police car stepped a rather stern looking officer.

"Look offfiiceer we are just trying to find our way back to…the..emm hotel…" managed John as Sherlock was still texting furiously behind him.

"Gentlemen you are in breach of a local law just recently introduced in Fort Lee. Are you aware of this fact?"

"I haaavee absolutely no idea what you are talking about officer" replied John sounding a little to forward.

"It is currently illegal to text while walking on the streets of Fort Lee. I will be therefore issuing a fine of $85 which must be paid in full at the station which is where I am taking both of you to detox overnight."

Sherlock still didn't seem to be taking the conversation on board and when the officers tried to place him in the car he started yelling at them incoherently. This did not improve the officer's mood and poor John was forced to step in.

"Come on Sherlock I think we had better do as they say." John had been rather sobered by this incident as if Scotland Yard of Mycroft Holmes found out that they had broken a stupid law such as this without even meaning to they would never hear the end of it.

A few hours later the men were still in the cell and back in London some footage was being taken to a high ranking member of the government with a note attached. It read as follows:

Dearie me Mycroft it would appear that Sherly and John have been naughty boys again. Tut tut this will not do at all. They better watch their backs- JM

**A/N: I made them drunk as I love drunk Sherlock and John. Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it. Reviews are welcome as are suggestions of what the boys could do next… Until next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Stupid Law 16**

**A/N: This law was provided by Conductor of Darkness . Moriarty's revenge...That's all I'm giving you…**

After the slight mishap in Fort Lee, John and Sherlock decided to take a trip to Los Angeles. Well it was more John wanted to go and Sherlock felt obliged to accept as he had ruined their break in New Jersey with the whole getting arrested thing.

As they were pulling into their beach hotel (paid for with Mycroft's credit card of course) Sherlock received a call from his brother.

"Brother dearest I see you have charged my credit card again" Mycroft stated in his usual manner.

"Well it's not like you will be needing it any time soon Mycroft. I just thought I'd give it a run out as they say" replied Sherlock without a moment's hesitation.

"Yeeesss well Sherlock I would like to inform you that your little friend has returned from Singapore and has revenge on his mind. Please do try to stay out of trouble, if not for my sake then for John's." Without letting Sherlock reply Mycroft was gone.

Moriarty was sitting behind a desk when one of his many underlings came rushing through the door.

"Well this had better be good or I will make you into something more appealing" he droned. The young man was terrified but handed over the paper to his boss. Moriarty took one look at the page and then grinned at the young man.

"Now who would have thought…Frisbees…hmmm and you say they are currently in Los Angeles?"

The young man nodded and then escaped before his boss's good mood deteriorated again.

John realised something about Sherlock Holmes the Great Consulting Detective while they were on holiday at a beach in LA. Sherlock apparently had a taste for beach games and appeared to have a particular interest in the Frisbees. As they walked to the beach each morning Sherlock would spend ages staring in the windows of the beach shops and John had to drag him away before they ended up with yet more stuff to clog up 221B.

On their fourth day in Los Angeles they met a highly energetic man roughly the same age as Sherlock who was clearly a trader. There was something familiar about the man which made John want to avoid him but unfortunately he was trying to sell Frisbees and, therefore, Sherlock made him stop.

The man saw Sherlock approach and he tried to hide the smirk that was slowly taking root on his face. Sherlock had analysed him on their walk towards is stall and found him to be a highly ambitious and slightly devious man trying to get ahead in life, most likely American, but judging my his complexion, spent many years in a less sunny country.

"Well well gentlemen how can I be of service today?" he began enticing them towards the brightly coloured stall. Sherlock's eyes lit up as he saw the Frisbees but he knew John would not approve if he purchased on. John figured that Sherlock would look and then move on and he appeared to be doing so. However, just as he was about to leave the man produced something from behind the stall and whispered in Sherlock's ear. After this, Sherlock looked down briefly then handed over some money before taking the object and walking back towards John.

"Sherlock…I thought we discussed this…" John began but Sherlock cut across him and he sounded like a hyperactive child.

"But Jooohhhn look at it. it has my name engraved on it with a little smiley face" Sherlock then pointed to the Frisbee as confirmation

"Sherlock you are a grown man for crying out loud"

"SMILEY FACE JOHN"

With this John gave up in trying to talk sense into the detective as it was clear that he would not win the battle. The two men sat on the beach which was largely deserted apart from themselves and a few other families. A lifeguard tower stood in the centre of the beach and it had a clear view of most of the beach, something which Sherlock wasn't long in pointing out to John.

Jon spent most of the morning finishing his novel while Sherlock took the opportunity to carry out some less dangerous experiments in the water. However, it was not long after they had finished eating their lunch which the hotel had prepared, when the inevitable nagging began.

"John pleeease it will be fun!" nagged Sherlock.

"Sherlock please just one more hour and then I will see"

"But John I have calculated the wing speed and it is just perfect right this minute" Sherlock then put on the most ridiculous face John had ever seen which caused him to laugh loudly. Several of the families were staring at him when he managed to catch his breath but he honestly didn't care. The image of that face was going to keep him laughing for the rest of his life.

"Okay fine I'll play Frisbee with you Sherlock but do we need permission to play because I don't really see anyone else playing…"

"No John we do not need permission…it's a free country after all and the man at the stall told me so too" That seemed to settle it and the men stood at a reasonable distance from each other and began throwing the Frisbee to each other. John had to admit that this was actually quite enjoyable but their happiness was not long lived. The lifeguard appeared from his tower and walked towards Sherlock who was closer to him. From what John could tell they were having a heated discussion so he raced over before Sherlock said something stupid in the heat of the moment which he would regret later.

"Sir, I have asked you friend here to cooperate and hand over the Frisbee but he is refusing. Under state law it is forbidden to throw a Frisbee on the beach unless you have permission from the Lifeguard on duty."

"Sherlock you heard him hand it over unless you want to be done for failure to cooperate or something"

"But JOHN…the man said it was okay…the man at the stall and it has my name on it and it's so cool and I am ever letting anyone else play with it EVER!"

Two hours later they found themselves sitting in a cell for the second time on their holiday. This was due to the fact that Sherlock got rather agitated and had ended up punching the lifeguard when he had tried to pull the Frisbee from Sherlock's grasp. Before they had reached the police station the lifeguard had handed Sherlock a piece of paper and he told them that a youngish man with brown hair and an American-Irishy accent had told him to give it to them. Sherlock had pocketed the note with a look of distain on his face. John was curious now though and Sherlock handed him the note without question. It read as followd:

Dear Sherlock…I fear you may be getting slow…can't believe you were fooled by a simple trader disguise…anyway hope to hear from you very soon…or not- JM

The men read it together and Sherlock uttered a single sentence before descending into silence for the remainder of the time before Mycroft sorted out this mess.

"So much for being a free country…"

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the alerts, favourites, and reviews please keep them coming because I love reading them and they act as motivation. This one I posted faster because of the huge response to my last chapter. Enjoy and Review **


	18. Chapter 18

**Stupid Law 17**

**A/N: Thanks for the great response to the last chapter Hope you enjoy this one as much…off to France we go… Also this one is for BookwormSH **

After the incident in Los Angeles the boys decided it was best to return to Baker St and gain some sort of normality. A few hours after they had settled down back in their own flat there was a knock at the door. By the time the visitor had reached the door Sherlock had deduced that it was one of his homeless network, here to inform him of Moriarty's whereabouts.

"It is actually rather simple John" he said after he saw the look on his friend's face, "I just happened to look out the window." A smirk crossed his face and John couldn't help but laugh at Sherlock.

"Sherlock, Moriarty is in France carrying out an arms deal for an old university friend" the young man said and as quick as he had come he was gone.

After this announcement John looked to his flatmate and saw immediately the glint in his eye and a grin on his face.

"Oh John now that is a country for stupid laws…we are going to have some fun with Jim…" With that he grabbed the laptop and started formulating a plan. John simply sat in his armchair quite content to watch the detective work away. Finally after about half an hour a smile crept across his face and he turned to John.

"Well it looks like the astray we took from the palace is finally going to come in handy" John was unsure about what Sherlock had in mind but he didn't have long to wait before the detective divulged his scheme.

"I have just been informed that an ashtray is considered a deadly weapon in France and I am therefore going to use his own ploy against dear Jim and send him a present by post which he should receive tomorrow morning."

John tried to hold in his laughter but it was impossible and a giggle escaped. This was enough to set Sherlock off too. The boys managed to compose themselves and Sherlock organised the delivery of the parcel.

After this they went to bed but John was awoken by Sherlock at six in the morning.

"You don't want to miss what is about to happen John…this is gonna be good!"

John followed Sherlock into the living room where the T.V. was on the news channel.

"Sherlock what have you done exactly?"

"Well John it dawned on me at three this morning that if I caught it all on camera then Jim might finally give up and accept the fact that he has truly been beaten by his superiors" With this Sherlock caught John's eye and the laughing fit from the previous evening took over again. Their attention, however, was soon diverted back to the T.V when a breaking news story flashed up. The newscaster looked slightly confused as she read out what had happened.

"Well ladies and gentlemen it would appear that we have an unusual breaking story currently coming to us from France. A young man in his thirties has just been arrested by the French police for being in possession of an ashtray which is apparently considered as a deadly weapon. The police were given an anonymous tip from a concerned party. At this time there is no further information but a picture should be coming to us in a matter of minutes."

The boys stared at the screen and sure enough a few minutes later a very unhappy Jim Moriarty appeared being placed into a police car. There were several people in the shot who also seemed to find it hilarious and were in fits of laughter after hearing the story.

"So an anonymous tip Sherlock…I wonder where that possibly could have come from," John managed before slipping back into fits of giggles. This was once again too much for Sherlock and within a few seconds he had collapsed into the sofa and was unable to move for several minutes.

"You...do realise that Jim will retaliate ridiculously after this" John said later on that evening

"Oh I expect so John but at this minute I don't really care" replied Sherlock and the two sat down with a cup of tea in hand and re-watched the look on Moriarty's face as he was being driven away. This had been an enjoyable morning for the boys of Baker St…. all they needed now was some clients to walk through the door.

**A/N: I'm not sure about this chapter so please let me know what you think…Thank you for reading and suggestions are always welcome! Until next time…**


	19. Chapter 19

**Stupid Law 19**

**A/N: I can't believe people are still reading this…Thanks Moriarty is not at all happy now!**

Moriarty was not happy. Sherlock and John had gotten the better of him once again but this time they had involved the media. It had Sherlock written all over it and he was going to make sure that Sherlock would suffer worse than before. There was just one more piece he needed to complete his little puzzle. John Watson.

John and Sherlock were sitting in Angelo's having something to eat after examining a crime scene for Lestrade. Well John was eating and Sherlock observing. After twenty minutes of silence on Sherlock's part he stood up, put on his scarf an announced that he had a lead to follow. John asked if he was needed but Sherlock shook his head before disappearing out into the busy London Street. John just sat there used to Sherlock antics by now.

He finished his meal and attempted to pay Angelo who refused yet again. He pulled on his jacket as there was a chill in the air and began the familiar walk back to 221B. Before he reached his destination, however, a black car pulled up beside him. John was acutely aware of what this meant and without so much as a second's hesitation got into the back seat.

What John was not expecting was a cloth bag being placed over his head before he had a chance to react as well as his hands being bound together in front of him. He realised pretty quickly that this was not Mycroft but someone ten times more terrifying.

"Well well, Johnny boy…Looks like Sherlock left someone all alone. Did he finally get bored of your stupid little brain?"

The drawl was unmistakable. John had walked straight into Moriarty's trap and there was no way he would be getting out of it easily. He only hoped there was nothing too sinister behind his motives.

Sherlock had returned to find Baker St. deserted. He had expected that John would have been back before him as he had spent most of the evening at Bart's. However, the flat was empty and there was no sign that John had been there since the morning. Sherlock gave him a quick text:

John where are you? Need you for an experiment. Could be dangerous!

There was still no reply an hour later. Sherlock was worried now and decided to call Lestrade to ask if he had seen him. Halfway through the call, however, the television turned itself on and the figure of John Watson occupied the screen. He hung up immediately leaving a very confused Lestrade on the other end.

There was a message on the screen, scrolling across like a breaking news story. Sherlock read it as it passed into his vision.

"Dear Sherlock…how could you have left John all by himself? Now he is going to pay. Also this video is going to be sent to every news channel I can find! Enjoy the show"

Sherlock assumed the worst and could only watch hoping that John could avoid this almost certain attempt on his life. A second figure entered the room and Sherlock braced himself on the sofa. How could he have been so stupid? He knew that Moriarty was going to be annoyed after the France incident but he never imagined that he would abduct John in revenge.

The figure placed a small table in front of John and placed on it what appeared to be several hundred envelopes and a corresponding amount of stamps. Sherlock was confused and the fear which had gripped him moments before seemed to recede slightly.

It all began to make sense when the camera angle changed to a close up of the table. John was being forced to place each stamp on an envelope upside down. Each stamp was emblazoned with the image of the Queen.

Sherlock relaxed and actually let out a laugh at Jim's handiwork. Yes, John was going to get into trouble for this and yes, Jim would be getting revenge but Sherlock didn't care because this was one of the most ridiculous and stupid laws he had researched over the last few weeks.

Sherlock thought he imagined it at first but he could have sworn that John himself was grinning while working with the envelopes. Two minutes later, however, he had his conclusion as he heard John's trademark giggle coming from the live feed. He was finding this just as funny as Sherlock. For some reason this made Sherlock laugh even more.

John was still laughing when the authorities showed up to arrest him on the charge of treason for placing a postage stamp bearing the image of the monarch upside down on a few hundred envelopes.

Sherlock picked John up at the police station where he had just been clearing things up on the case they had been working on that morning.

"Well John it would appear that Moriarty is losing his touch slightly. That was not half as bad as I thought it was going to be"

"I think you're right Sherlock…although you have to admit that it was pretty funny and a really stupid law"

"Indeed it was" consented Sherlock and the boys walked out of the station in fits of laughter attracting the attention of several passers-by.

Jim Moriarty sat in a hideout in London and watched the footage back. This had been the perfect play and he was going to enjoy the look on Sherlock's face. What he saw confused him and made him feel like a complete idiot. From what he could see John Watson actually found the whole experience enjoyable and didn't flinch when the police entered to arrest him.

He had failed and he realised that he had been outclassed. It was time to end the distraction and get back to more pressing matters in America.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. Sure let me know in the comments this one is for all my colleagues in the Erasmus Light project! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Stupid Law 19**

**A/N: Thank you so much for the continued reading of this story. I honestly didn't think it would be this popular. So Moriarty failed miserably with the last law so he left the game in shame. Who is going to get it now?**

"Well John it would appear the Moriarty was not the adversary we believed him to be after all" Sherlock laughed, sitting in his armchair after picking John up from the station. John nodded in agreement but kept silent on the matter. John was contemplating his next move and Sherlock didn't need to know anything about that. The road was clear for him to get back to the original plan of pranking Sherlock over and over until he was crowned the winner.

Sherlock stared intently at John and realised what John was thinking but he wasn't going to tell him that. That would just spoil the fun of getting John before he tried to attack Sherlock with a random stupid law.

John spent the rest of the evening researching on his laptop while Sherlock watched crap T.V. After some time John had found what he had been searching for and now all he had to do was wait for the opportunity to carry it out. The look on Sherlock's face would be priceless that much was a given.

Sherlock had not been idol all evening as he had been also formulating a plan for John. However, after a long time thinking he couldn't come up with a suitable law. This was going to be more difficult than he had anticipated. Damn! Why did John have to be so complicated…

A week passed and John realised that he was going to need help if he was going to get Sherlock anytime soon. the likelihood of the two of them ending up in America was not high and so John turned to the one person he knew could and would help him get back at Sherlock.

Mycroft answered the phone after only one ring.

"Ah John how good to hear from you I take it you are looking for some help with Sherlock." John didn't even bother asking how Mycroft knew about his plan, he simply just stated the facts and hoped Mycroft would be able to help with the logistics of it.

"So you're telling me that you need to get Sherlock to Utah in order to execute your latest law break. I don't really see any problem with creating a simple story that will entice my dear brother over there. After all I do know him quite well."

A few minutes later Mycroft hung up in order to complete the more complex part of their plan but as far as he knew they would be receiving a client in the next day or two which would inevitably lead them to Utah.

John did not have long to wait as the client arrived that evening and gave Sherlock a spiel which had him hooked within minutes. John was told to pack and organise tickets to Utah immediately. A smile crept over John's face as he showed the client to the door. What Sherlock did not observe was them man sitting into a rather familiar black car at the end of Baker St.

"Oh John this case shows promise. It's been too long since my last proper fun case and this is just perfect."

"Glad to hear it Sherlock, glad to hear it" John replied as he readied their belongings.

"Do you want your violin with you this time or are you going to leave it here?" John asked innocently. Sherlock on occasion brought his violin as a way to mull things over in his mind palace.

"Oh I think I'll take it. Some of the facts present a complex mystery which music may help unravel." John tried his best to keep a straight face at his flatmate's statement. Sometimes the consulting detective could really come out with the most ridiculous one liners.

The next morning found the boys in Utah (Sherlock could not wait any longer to travel) sitting in a hotel lobby with their client. The man put on a convincing show of fake fear and filled Sherlock in on some more details which may be helpful in the solving of the case. After half an hour the man rose saying he had an appointment to keep (a trip to the police station to give an anonymous tip). Sherlock took up his violin to play and John knew that this was his opportunity to strike. Sherlock had left his violin case in the room which helped John's plan immensely. He just needed Sherlock to solve the case which Mycroft had devised quickly as the police had already been tipped off. Mycroft had assured John that it would take only minutes for things to click in Sherlock's head.

Suddenly Sherlock's eyes shot open and his violin fell to his side.

"John I have been blind. We must find our man before it is too late. He may be in serious trouble." John feigned shock and followed Sherlock out the door. Sherlock was so preoccupied that he had forgotten about his violin (another thing Mycroft had told John would happen).

Halfway down the street Sherlock realised and John simply produced a paper bag which Sherlock accepted without question. Within seconds they came across a gathering of policemen and women looking very serious. Sherlock turned to John fearing the worst.

"I think we were too late John…we could have prevented this" John just started laughing as he couldn't control himself any more. Sherlock was confused as a policeman walked up to him and asked him to empty the contents of his paper bag. Sherlock did as he was told, still slightly taken aback by the police presence on the street.

"What is your name sir?" the man asked him in a deeply serious voice.

"Sherlock Holmes" Sherlock replied.

"Well then Mr Holmes I am placing you under arrest for carrying a violin in a paper bag while on a public street. If you would like to follow me to the car please." He said this while placing Sherlock in handcuffs. John stood back and was in a proper fit of laughter no as were several of the other officers who had been called to assist. It dawned on Sherlock then that the whole case had been a ruse and that John had not acted alone in this.

"JOHN WATSON I AM GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS AND MY BROTHER TOO!" Sherlock roared as he was placed in the squad car. This only increased the intensity of laughter from the gathering crowd.

Sherlock had been well and truly gotten and he was more determined than ever to come up with something good to get his own back. John had better watch out!

**A/N: Thanks to Tami Mikaelson for this contribution. It was perfect for Sherlock please drop me a comment and tell me the country you are reading from. I'm interested…really I am! Until next time…**


	21. Chapter 21

**Stupid Law 20**

**A/N: I hope you all are not getting bored because I love writing this story. Still have a few more up my sleeve… Sherlock is not a happy bunny…**

Sherlock did not speak to John for three days after the violin incident. They flew home in silence and entered Baker St. in silence. John knew he was in trouble but he didn't really care if he was honest. The look on Sherlock's face when the police confiscated his violin would have him laughing for a long time to come. He must send a text of thanks to Mycroft for helping him.

Sherlock sat in his armchair fully aware that John was still laughing inside. He could see it in his eyes. Sherlock had spent four hours in the station trying to retrieve his precious violin from the hands of some rather disrespectful policemen. It had been four of the most annoying and pointless hours of his life. John was going to have to pay and Sherlock was going to enjoy every minute of it.

It was two weeks before an opportunity arose but it was a great one. Mycroft arrived at Baker St. in his usual umbrella wielding fashion. He casually informed Sherlock that he and John were to travel to Switzerland to help out with security at a rather important conference. At first Sherlock declined knowing full well that Mycroft was being lazy but after thinking it over for five minutes with Mycroft staring at him his mind informed him that Switzerland had some stupid laws which John could break.

John had been sitting quietly ready to back Sherlock up with his argument if necessary and was greatly taken aback when Sherlock spoke again.

"Actually dear brother John and I will travel if that is what you so wish. I have some business over there which could be cleared up while we are visiting." Mycroft and John stared at Sherlock and Sherlock stared back.

"What?" was all he said in reply to their incredulous looks.

"Sherlock you never change your mind and you never do what your brother asks…" John put forward still wondering what was going on. Mycroft on the other hand understood perfectly well what was happening in the younger Holmes' mind and with a curt nod he left the apartment.

"As I said John had you been listening, I have some cases over there which could be solved in the time which it takes for us to save the diplomat to which Mycroft had offered our services." John couldn't argue with his logic and he, therefore, found himself on a plane for what seemed like the hundredth time that month heading to Switzerland.

As Sherlock had correctly deducted they had been employed by a rather self-absorbed diplomat who acted like he was the only important person in the world. After several uneventful days followed by an attempted assassination which was foiled with very little effort, the boys decided to take an extended break in the countryside. (Sherlock had feigned indifference but had in fact suggested the idea to John without him realising it). They took a small cottage and made some plans to go sightseeing before returning to London. It was Sunday morning and the boys had been informed of a local science exhibition which Sherlock was intent on seeing. John agreed to go as long as Sherlock helped with the washing for the week (they had stayed longer than expected). Sherlock grinned at John and began sorting cloths. John then hung the clothes on the line outside and locked up the house.

John rather enjoyed the exhibition and especially enjoyed how Sherlock managed to correct every participant before getting kicked out. On their return home Sherlock was texting like a madman, probably to his brother about their flights home. What John had not been expecting was the strong police presence outside their cottage when they arrived back.

"Ehh Sherlock what's going on?" he asked nervously, worried that someone might have broken in. Sherlock shrugged and walked towards the main officer on duty. He bent down whispered o few words in the man's ear before turning to point at John with a grin that could only mean one thing.

"Damn you Sherlock bloody Holmes! What have I done this time!" John shouted as the police began to surround him.

"Well John it would appear that some poor soul reported you for hanging clothes out to dry on a Sunday. It would appear that it is against the law." This was the only reply Sherlock gave as John was led away…well apart from the laughter that still rang in John's ears hours later.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Had a lot going on…This one is for my twin sister who is still in Texas for the summer…too far away from Ireland. Drop a review in the box before you leave. Thanks once again for the continued support!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Stupid Law 21**

**A/N: I know that it has been a ridiculously long time since I updated but I had lots of stuff on… Hope this one lives up to the expectations of you all **

John was not happy at all. Sherlock had once again collaborated with Mycroft to have him arrested for something utterly ridiculous. His revenge would come when Sherlock was least expecting it and it would be one of the most ridiculous and stupid laws yet. Now all he had to do was find that said law. Sherlock was out for a case which gave John his opportunity to search for the perfect law. It didn't take him long to find one suitable for Sherlock and now all he had to do was wait for the right moment.

John had quite a while to wait in fact and Sherlock was convinced he had won the battle. He made many remarks to that effect while John sat in silence accepting the various outbursts.

"Well John it would appear that my superior mind has at last outwitted your idiot brain". John simply nodded and got on with his work.

"Oh by the way you are coming to Sweden with me tomorrow for a case" Sherlock added.

"Says who Sherlock? Maybe I'm too stupid for you to need my help on this case" replied John knowing inside that his opportunity had just arisen.

"Come now John, someone needs to look after the snivelling widow before we can get her to confess", came Sherlock's voice from his bedroom.

"Whatever Sherlock I'm not in the mood to argue" said John, acting as annoyed as possible while secretly loving every minute of it.

The next day found the men in a house on the outskirts of a small village in the middle of nowhere. The house was cold and John was working on his plan.

"Sherlock how can we make this good for nothing house warmer? Surely your scientific mind can come up with something…" asked John in a mocking manner.

"You clearly don't have faith in my abilities then" replied Sherlock somewhat taken aback at John's rather unusual manner.

"Well no, if I'm honest I don't think you can make this house any warmer by the time I get back from the shops. I'll give you an hour." With this John left. He had deliberately left the paint in Sherlock's line of sight and knew that he would not be able to resist the experiment that was staring him in the face.

John did not go to the shops but the local police station and informed them that there was a man painting a house without a valid permit and no permission from the government. When the police heard this they jumped into action (nothing interesting ever really happened here). As they followed John to the house, John was desperately hoping Sherlock had taken the bait, otherwise he would look like a total idiot in front of the police and he would probably end up getting arrested for wasting their time.

As they rounded the corner, however, to John's delight, there was Sherlock paintbrush in hand covering the front of the house in paint. At this point John headed back to the town while the police dealt with a rather confused looking Sherlock.

"Name please sir" one of them demanded.

"Sherlock Holmes…is there a problem officer"

"Yes in fact there is Sir would you mind showing us your painting permit"

"Painting permit?" Sherlock asked getting slightly agitated with the interruption of his experiment.

"You don't have one then…" Sherlock shook his head incredulous at what was happening.

"I am placing you under arrest then Mr. Holmes for painting a house without a valid permit from the government. You will be taken to the station to be processed and further action may be taken." Sherlock was led away silently to the station still slightly unsure of what was happening. Things all became clear, however, when he was handed a note which was in John's handwriting. It read:

Sorry to upset you Sherlock but the game is still very much on!

As John waited to bail Sherlock he heard a certain detective shouting all sorts of profanities from his cell. _Revenge complete, now let's see what he has to offer, _thought John. This was going to be interesting for sure…

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know whether I'm still able to make you laugh. It will surely be the end if I cannot! Until next time…**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: So this Law had to make an appearance. Thanks to Evangeline who sent it my way! Enjoy **

**Stupid Law 22**

John was nervous. Sherlock had not mentioned the paint incident and refused to acknowledge that it had happened at all. John wasn't sure whether he was angry or had simply erased the incident completely from his mind palace. If it was the former then he was in trouble.

Sherlock didn't forget...especially not when it involved ridiculous laws and getting him into custody unfairly. He would bide his time and wait for the opportunity to arise to really get John again. He trawled through papers and even ventured to call his brother for a case worthy enough to find John behind bars again. However, the opportunity arose through John, himself who had had a hit on his blog from an American business man who had been accused of murder and who was adamant that he was not to blame.

"Well what do you think Sherlock…are we heading stateside once more?" John asked not noticing the grin spreading across the detective's face.

"What state is it in? I have to be sure that I won't get bored" Sherlock asked in his usual offhand manner.

"Alabama, the man said…I'm sure you will find something to keep you busy and the case has its merits" John said encouragingly, no thought of their game crossing his mind.

"Well I suppose it's not the worst state to find myself in and as you rightly put it the case does seem to have an interesting story behind it." Sherlock was delighted, although he did not let it show to his dear friend.

And so the boys found themselves later that week in Alabama questioning a range of suspects who had the most interesting stories about what had occurred. Sherlock was halfway through his investigation when he realised that the whole case reeked of his brother and reminded himself to thank Mycroft when they returned.

"Our investigation appears to be leading us back to the church" noted John after a stressful day of tracking down the victim's brother.

"Yes, I think it is about time we paid a visit to the minister and see what he has to say for himself" said Sherlock bluntly, giving John no reason to suspect him of any suspicious plans. As they reached the small, country church Sherlock bounded ahead with John slowing trying to show some respect. When John caught up to Sherlock he was handed a fake moustache and Sherlock insisted the disguise themselves somewhat before talking to the minister, to preserve their identities. John was suspicious at first but then stuck it to his face. It appeared the minister was out of town for the day for speaking to one of the devout parishioners. Sherlock was biding his time knowing that John would not be able to resist doing an impression of his favourite film character. This had been the whole premise of the law he had found. John was obsessed with the film and finding himself in a church wearing a fake moustache would be too hard to resist. After two more minutes of pretending to scrutinize the local literature John, finding the church apparently, empty came out in his biggest American drawl with a sentence which even Sherlock had to admit was one of the most hilarious things in the world.

"Hey Sherlock look at me…I'm Sam Adams and do you know what? I think it is time to dance our way out of this mess…" With this John full on began the dance sequence which had occurred in the film. It was more hilarious than Sherlock had anticipated and he found himself trying to stifle the laughter. Just at that moment, the local sheriff entered, instructed by Sherlock.

"Ah there you are…I would like you to arrest this man for causing laughter in church while wearing what can only be described as the worst fake moustache known to man." Sherlock managed this in small breaths while trying his best to keep a straight face. John looked rather embarrassed and cursed Sherlock for catching him out once more. He was led away ashen faced by a sheriff who himself had found the whole spectacle rather amusing; but the law is the law and now the army doctor had to pay the price.

"Sherlock you are so dead for this! I'm going to get you back so bad!" he shouted as he was pushed into the police car. Sherlock just laughed and walked back to their lodgings.

"We'll just see about that John…I'll be watching…" he muttered to himself as he left John to stew for a while…

**A/N: Well there you have it…it appears these boys know no bounds…As always reviews, alerts and favourites are welcomed and keep me writing for you all! **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Well there was a great response to the last chapter! Thank you for the kind reviews as always! This one comes courtesy of Book Girl Fan!**

**Stupid Law 24**

John was not happy. Simple really…he had spent the night in jail after his last law breaking incident! To make it worse they had been sent directly to Australia to hunt down a jewel thief who was targeting rich members of parliament. The flight had taken 24 hours and as usual John could not sleep.

When they reached Australia they took the train to Sydney where the met with the local police who much to Sherlock's annoyance were not capable of the positions they held. It was clear from the moment they entered that they had gotten nowhere in their investigation so John escaped just before Sherlock got...well…Sherlocky.

He collapsed onto a bench outside the station in order to catch his breath. It had been a long day and he wanted to get to their hotel and sleep but he had a feeling that it wouldn't happen for a while. A young officer came over and introduced himself. It appeared Sherlock had thrown him out of the office for stapling the notes wrong.

"So how exactly do you put up with that idiot?" he asked. John shrugged not really sure of the answer to that question. The officer was friendly enough and after ten minutes they were discussing the recent spate of law breaking and how Sherlock had embarrassed him in Alabama.

"I have a law that might just work and I would just love to arrest him and get a bit of payback!" the officer said to John after his revelation. John nodded and by the time Sherlock emerged from the station the plan had been organised.

The boys headed back to the hotel where John finally caught up on his sleep. That evening Sherlock received a text from the station and they headed back for the update. When they got there the young officer winked at John letting him know that Sherlock was the only clueless person in the room._ This is going to be fun!_ John thought to himself.

"Here's the deal…we have laid a trap for the thief but we need to volunteers to go undercover to catch him in the act. They will need to be inside the house to apprehend the thief when the time is right. So who is going to help me out here?" asked the chief. No one looked to enthusiastic but John knew that it wouldn't matter because Sherlock had a look of imperiousness in his eyes. He strolled to the front and began his speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen after the horrific display which you gave me this morning I would not trust a single one of you to take part in this operation. Therefore myself and my associate Dr Watson will complete the apprehension." Sounding like he did the chief didn't argue. The young officer offered to assist them for the evening and led them away to get ready.

Two hours later Sherlock and John found themselves dressed from head to toe in black with their faces covered in shoe polish to give them an advantage in the darkness of the rather fancy looking state of the art house. They had decided on taking turns keeping a patrol around the perimeter of the house and John had completed his with nothing to report. It was Sherlock's turn now but he was not expecting to find anything out of the ordinary for the thief was skilled and well informed. As soon as Sherlock had left the house through the front door John sent a text to the young officer letting him know the situation.

Sherlock had made it as far as the front gate of the estate which was quite a distance from the house, when he heard a noise on the other side. Convinced it was the thief he made his way stealthily to the road and headed in the direction of the noise. After following the track for fifteen minutes he had found nothing and decided to head back along the main road as it was easier to follow. As he approached the gates once more, a light blinded him and sirens blared all around him.

"Excuse me Sir but what exactly do you think you are doing?" asked one of the officers as he got out of his vehicle.

"I am Sherlock Holmes I'm working on behalf of the Australian police to catch the jewel thief…my associate is waiting for me inside." Sherlock said bluntly annoyed at losing his chance to catch the thief who would have now noticed the commotion.

"Yes I heard about you from my colleagues" replied the officer not moving a single inch.

"Excuse me I must alert my friend that the thief has escaped and we will be leaving" said Sherlock but the officer only shook his head.

"Sherlock Holmes I am placing you under arrest for roaming the streets dressed wearing black clothes, felt shoes and black shoe polish on your face as these items are the tools of a cat burglar" said the officer a hint of amusement in his voice and a laugh following after. Sherlock was really annoyed at this and began shouting several profanities at him with no result.

John emerged from the house with a grin as he heard his friend shouting at a rather stoic officer. Sherlock was driven to the station where the remainder of the staff were in stitches of laughter at the sight of the detective in handcuffs. John joined them for a coffee before he headed back to the hotel for the night. John had paid dearly for his stunt in Alabama and now Sherlock was going to see nothing but the inside of an Australian jail cell for the next day as John took in the magnificent sights without the detective bugging him. John had conveniently forgotten to inform Sherlock that the police had caught the thief the next morning… Oh yes this was turning out to be a great holiday after all.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this instalment of stupid laws! Thank you for your continued support…it makes me happy to make you all happy!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Thank you all for the continued support of this story! The fun continues…Enjoy! Elmo98 this one is for you!**

After all the madness of Australia had died down Sherlock and John were back in Baker St. John found out that keeping the capture of the jewel thief a secret from Sherlock was one of the best days of his life but he just knew that the detective's mind would be in overdrive behind his calm façade. Weeks passed and nothing in the slightest happened. It was almost as if Sherlock had given up and John had finally won. Could he really be that lucky?

Sherlock was biding his time for his next assault on John's dignity. Australia had been upsetting but he valued John's efforts immensely. He knew the law that he was going to use, he just had to time it right so as not to raise any suspicions. He could see in John's eyes that he was relaxing as the weeks passed. Soon he would take his revenge on the soldier in one of the most unsuspecting ways imaginable.

"John come in here will you!" Sherlock barked one night as he worked on a rather messy experiment. John cautiously entered the living room, knowing from the smell that something unpleasant was coming his way.

"What the hell is that Sherlock?" John asked as he met with a rather white looking rug and a rather dishevelled looking detective.

"Well John it appears that one of my experiments may have gone slightly wrong. I fear Mrs Hudson may not be impressed if she finds the place in a state tomorrow morning. Would you please help me work this out?" Sherlock said knowing full well the mention of their landlady would send John into helpful mode. John nodded in acceptance and the Sherlock's plan was unfolding nicely. Lestrade and two other officers were waiting in the street and in just a few moments John would be in handcuffs once again. Sherlock fought to keep his face straight as he muttered instructions to John who was desperately trying to solve the problem of the white powder on the rug.

"Look John Just hang it out the widow and give it a good beating!" Sherlock announced trying to make it sound as natural as possible. He didn't want to give the game away now. John appeared to take on board the advice without any hesitation of second guessing. Perfect. He was either too tired to care of just didn't realise what was waiting for him in the street below.

Lestrade gazed up to the Baker St. rooms. Sherlock had promised them another chance to humiliate John and he relished the opportunity. To be honest crime seemed to have taken break in London and this game of law breaking revenge between Sherlock and John was entertaining to say the least. It was well past half ten now and he could see two figures passing back and forth in the light of the room. Seconds later he saw the window being flung open and a rug was thrown out held at the far end by John. Some form of white powder flowed of the rug and then John proceeded to beat the rug to get the remainder off. This was Lestrade's cue!

"Oh John Watson what the bloody hell do you think you are doing!" Lestrade roared trying his best to sound angry when all he wanted to do was burst out laughing. "Get down here right now and take that rug back inside!" Five minutes later a rather confused looking John opened the door of Baker St. to find Lestrade dangling a pair of handcuffs in front of his face with a grin so wide it was highly disconcerting.

John knew that Sherlock had gotten his revenge and had done since he had pulled the rug back into their living room. It now only needed to be clarified by the Inspector.

"John Watson I am arresting you for beating a rug after the hour of 10 p.m. you do not have to say anything but anything you do say can be used against you in a court of law" Lestrade managed through several snickers. John followed him to the car silently, a plan already formulating in his mind for the great detective. He was not going to get away with this! Nor by a long shot…

**A/N: So there we have it the 25****th**** stupid law to have made an appearance…As always reviews and ideas are welcomed and I promise it won't be as long til the next one!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 30000 views on my stories! You are all legends! This is a thank you **** Enjoy!**

Stupid Law 26

Sherlock was bored and John was bored. Their game of revenge had reached a stalemate for now and neither could find a decent law for the other to break. Sherlock had received a call that was to take him back to America once again and John wanted to go to…London was so boring! On hearing the request John's eyes lit up and somehow Sherlock knew what was coming.

"John I propose a truce once again in the spirit of a double revenge on a certain Inspector of Scotland Yard. He really has been enjoying this little a game a little too much and I think it is about time he discovered the humiliation it brings…What do you say?" John grinned and nodded in acceptance. This was going to be fun.

"Just one thing Sherlock…how are you going to provide a cover story to get him to America?"

"Well there is no need as the client has requested that a Scotland Yard representative is to accompany us. It would appear they may have gotten wind of our antics on our previous visit!" Sherlock said indignantly.

Two days later the boys sat on a plane which was to take them to Oklahoma. Lestrade sat with a smug grin on his face completely unaware of what was going to happen once they landed. The case was apparently baffling the local cops and this made Sherlock all the more keen to arrive. John hoped it would be an interesting case otherwise Sherlock might turn sulky.

As luck would have it the case did not disappoint, however, as the days passed Lestrade became more and more of an irritation for Sherlock and John knew that revenge would come soon to the Inspector. John had not noted any particularly stupid laws about Oklahoma but Sherlock seemed to have something up his sleeve.

"The case is almost complete so it is some sort of tradition to dine out if I am not mistaken" came Sherlock's voice from the crime scene which they had been visiting for the last four days.

"Sounds good to me!" remarked Lestrade who had been complaining non-stop about the hotel food since they arrived. John shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly getting the feeling that tonight was the night. As they got ready to leave he approached Sherlock to find out.

"Well John, get him to eat my hamburger…that's all we have to do!" Sherlock stated as they caught a cab to the restaurant. Sherlock sauntered off for a few minutes as they waited to be seated saying he needed some headache tablets. John and Lestrade were seated and had ordered before Sherlock returned (John ordering a hamburger for Sherlock). The food arrived and they began to eat, apart from Sherlock who remained still and stared blankly at the table.

"Are you going to eat that?" came Lestrade's voice after fifteen minutes of this. Sherlock shook his head and the Inspector grabbed it off his plate, apparently unsatisfied with his own meal. Within seconds of taking a bite the restaurant was in uproar. Cops came flying through the door, and shouted at Lestrade to put his hands up as he was under arrest.

"What the…" Lestrade managed before he was in handcuffs. He glanced at the detective and the soldier and realised in a split second that he had been tricked. Confirmation came with the officer reading him his rights…

"You sir are under arrest for illegally taking a bite of someone else's hamburger"

"So much for looking after you two!" Lestrade roared as he was taken away to the station to be locked up for the night. "I will get you both for this…Watch your back's boys…watch your backs!"

Sherlock and John just sat back looking very pleased with themselves ordering some rather overpriced dessert and charging it to Scotland Yard.

**A/N: This law came courtesy of Evangeline. Thank you all for your continued support. It really means a lot to me! The story was supposed to end when I got to 100 reviews but it's just too much fun to let go! See you all soon with another stupid law…**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: So I realise it's been too long…apologies…Enjoy!**

**Stupid Law 27**

After the incident in Oklahoma Sherlock and John presence had been requested in Canada. The case was of some interest and John would later inform his readers on his blog of the events which had begun in Ontario and ended in a small town called Prince Rupert. What the blog failed to mention was the shameful and embarrassing incident which left the master detective once again behind bars thanks to the antics of the good doctor.

John had waited far too long for revenge on Sherlock for the rug beating kerfuffle and now was his opportunity. While Sherlock was obsessing over the case John did his research and came up with a plan that would leave his friend completely dumbstruck and a loss for words. It happened that on the third day of the case the perfect opportunity arose for John. Sherlock came bounding in to their hotel room in a state of excitement.

"John I think the case has taken a turn in our favour! I just need one last piece of equipment in order to complete my experiment!" he said almost in one breath. John laughed at the sight of his friend. His hair was tossed and his clothes were ripped in several places. He put his coffee down on the table and flung his newspaper dramatically on his bed.

"And pray what could the great Sherlock Holmes need in such urgency that a humble army doctor could provide!" replied John feeling rather mischievous. The answer Sherlock gave caused John to laugh harder.

"I need change for a bar of Hershey's John it could blow the whole case right open!" he said with complete honesty and a serious face.

"Okay Sherlock I think I have some change." John then proceeded to count out 50c in single pennies for Sherlock and handed it to the detective. Sherlock looked less than happy but held his hands out anyway. He left the room just as swiftly as he had entered. Two minutes later the local sergeant had been called and relished the chance to get Sherlock for being an annoying and sociopathic investigator.

Sherlock walked along the river to the nearest shop. One bar of chocolate and the case would be solved. It still amazed him how people could be so stupid. If you were going to commit a crime at least make it complicated to solve. He reached for the bar and was just handing over John's pile of pennies when he saw the flashing blue lights out the window. When he turned back his hand had been handcuffed to the cash register. The clerk had been called by the police just before Sherlock had entered. He was only too happy to provide the service.

"What on earth have I done this time and where the hell is John Watson I am going to kill him!" he roared before going silent as the sergeant arrived.

"Now now.. Mr Holmes we wouldn't want to have you in any more trouble before you leave…" he said trying to keep his face straight but failing dismally. He unlocked the cuffs and dragged Sherlock to the police car before reading him his rights.

"Sherlock Holmes I am placing you under arrest for trying to pay for a 50c item using only pennies which by law is illegal in Canada. You have the right to remain silent… Sherlock wasn't really listening and instead was staring at a smiling John Watson intently. Sherlock was furious as it halted his investigation which would now have to wait. John from across the road could sense Sherlock was not happy. He greatly regretted the timing of his actions but still it was funny. He knew he was in for it when they got home so he was just going to savour this moment while it lasted.

When Sherlock was released he solved the case within two hours and the boys returned home. The flight was silent. John figured Sherlock was still upset at his antics. Little he knew that the cogs were already turning in Sherlock's mind and it wouldn't be long until he struck again.

A/N: As always reviews are nice but not compulsory as are favourites and follows…Also suggestions are greatly accepted. This law comes courtesy of jfreak Thank you kindly.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: So this next law was provided by bookgirlfan **** I thought it was pretty ridiculous so here you are! **

**Stupid Law 28**

It seemed to John that more and more of Sherlock's cases were taking them across the Atlantic and he was always suspicious now. It was all about their little game and he had a feeling that Sherlock had not forgotten. This was troubling for John as he really didn't fancy yet another night in the cells. He was going to be prepared no matter what Sherlock threw at him on their next trip abroad.

"John I am expected in Oregon tomorrow evening for a case which is making headlines for a local politician. I would be grateful if you would accompany me. You haven't updated your blog in weeks; this might be an opportunity to do so." Sherlock announced entering their living room at 221b. Sherlock believed he had the thing in the bag. John would never see this one coming.

John had noted only one word from Sherlock's speech, the word Oregon. Surely this would hold the key. John nodded in agreement and made his way to his room to pack. He then pulled out his laptop and began his research. He didn't notice Sherlock enter and was startled to the point of dropping said laptop when he spoke.

"Oh John do hurry up the plane will not wait for you to finish whatever TV programme you have now become addicted to.." muttered Sherlock apparently impatient with the doctor. It appeared John had had a lucky escape as Sherlock didn't seem to notice the tab which he had open.

By the time the plane landed John was sure he would be ready for whatever Sherlock was planning. In truth Sherlock had not planned anything in relation to the law breaking game as he was rather pressed for time with seven different cases under investigation. Sherlock noticed John's odd behaviour over the next few days but simply put it down to jetlag from their flight. It was an easy assumption to make given the data that was available to him. John was cranky, and didn't want to leave their hotel room early in the morning or late at night. He appeared tired as if he had not slept and was irritable when Sherlock suggested he help with the case.

On their final day in Oregon the boys were invited to a local lake as a reward for catching the jewel thief who had threatened the life of the politician and had almost succeed in robbing the most valuable gems in America. The boys were given their equipment, however, were told to bring their own bait as the stocks were lacking. John had once been told by his father that canned corn was useful bait and he himself had used it many times. Sherlock brought worms as he had never been fishing before but he understood them to be what the majority of fishermen used.

With the boys the local chief of police had also been invited and Green the politician made the party four. Each man began placing their bait on their rods and John noticed the policeman staring at him intently. The longer he sat the more uncomfortable he became. John was sure that Sherlock had not had the time to set anything up but something wasn't right and he could sense it.

When they reached the shore John saw the police car. He looked quizzically at Sherlock who shrugged his shoulders. It was obvious that he was just as much in the dark as John was. They presumed the car was for the chief and that some crime had been committed that need his urgent attention. As it turned out a crime had been committed but it had happed on the lack and one of the four would find themselves in trouble. John knew immediately it was him and wasn't shocked when the chief walked towards him. Sherlock looked confused and wondered what John had done that would have him in trouble. He was concerned but only for a moment until he found what the crime was.

"John Watson I am placing you under arrest for using canned corn as bait for fishing which is illegal in the state of Oregon." There was silence and then there was laughter as Sherlock became unable to control himself. Green also laughed and the chief laughed. The only person not laughing was John Watson. He was furious. He had spent the whole trip avoiding any law that Sherlock could have made him break and had instead gotten himself into bother. He would never live this down and he was sure both Mycroft and Lestrade had already been informed back in London.

The chief did not make John spend a night in the cells but did make him hold a sign along the main road stating the crime of which he had been convicted. This was the most embarrassing few hours ever and John swore he would never be fooled again…

**A/N: I have no idea about fishing and all information is fictional…also once again most of these laws are not arrestible offences but in my world they are :P Until we meet again…**


	29. Chapter 29

**Stupid Law 29**

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating…serious case of writer's block…on with the plot!**

John had never been more embarrassed than he had been in Oregon and now it was time to get Sherlock once again. Surely there was something he could do to the great detective before they flew home to London…

His opportunity presented itself nicely as Sherlock demanded they go once again to Canada to visit a crime scene which he had taken a liking to in a national paper. Sherlock seemed more excited than normal with this case and so John couldn't refuse his friend. There was no hint of revenge in Sherlock's mind; the game had been put on hold. John felt he should give Sherlock the break as he worked out his own tactics.

The case turned out to be very interesting and even John forgot the game until they were handcuffing the suspect after a week of pursuit. It was then that John remembered a law that he had read on the previous day. A plan began to formulate in his mind but first of all he needed Sherlock to have an accident. As it turns out it wasn't that hard to create an event in which Sherlock ended up in the hospital getting stiches in his hand. If anyone asked Sherlock had simply slipped and fallen into an unfortunately placed razor blade….it's not like John deliberately left a bottle of washing up liquid tipped on its side and the razor positioned perfectly…

The next morning the full plan had been organised and the local police were more than happy to get their own back on Sherlock after the conclusion of the recent investigation. Once again Sherlock had been less than successful at making friends and had instead successfully gotten himself another few members of law enforcement to dislike him greatly.

Sherlock and John were sitting near a fountain passing the time until their train to the airport. Sherlock was getting frustrated with his hand and itched it madly non-stop. This was partly down to the itching powder John put on the bandage before he dressed it. About 15 minutes into the itch attack Sherlock had had enough and ripped the bandage from his hand in utter frustration. Within seconds Sherlock had been wrestled to the ground by four police officers who were perhaps using slightly more force than was necessary. Sherlock looked confused until he saw the grin on John's face and his expression slowly turned to anger and annoyance.

"So then John… What was it this time?" he said in a monotone clearly unimpressed at this disruption to their travel arrangements. John shrugged his shoulders trying to keep a straight face but failing miserably.

"Sherlock Holmes you are being placed under arrest for publically removing your bandage which is considered illegal in Canada" came the droning voice on the highest ranking officer.

"Sorry Sherlock it seems our stay will be lasting just that little bit longer…Who knows maybe we'll see Niagara Falls before the next flight" said John as he got into the passenger seat of the police car watching his friend still itch his healing hand.

**A/N: Thanks to JFreak for this Law… Who knew? :P Until our next encounter enjoy!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Stupid Law 30**

**A/N: Well here we are…number 30… and I must thank all of you for reading this story once again and a special thanks to Shukumei no Kagi for this particular law! Enjoy!**

Sherlock knew that both he and John had been far too busy over the last few weeks. Usually he wouldn't care but John was a mess and could barely contribute at crime scenes with any conviction. This would not help him gain the upper hand with Scotland Yard. What they needed was some rest…well maybe not rest…a change of scenery. It appeared to Sherlock that the criminals of London had once again become boring and there didn't seem to be anything interesting to follow.

"John… you need rest and I need something interesting to work on…FIND ME SOMETHING NOW!" demanded the detective with his usual charm. John didn't have to think twice…he was welcomed this opportunity with open arms as he had not had a good night's sleep in nearly a month.

The doctor and the detective found themselves on a mission to Ohio after several calls to Mycroft where Sherlock groaned and John interpreted. The case had its points of interest but John just let Sherlock get on with it while he relaxed in the hotel Mycroft had organised.

After one particular spell of Sherlock being absent from the hotel, he returned looking exhausted. John demanded that he eat something and spend some time unwinding. Sherlock for once agreed with his friend. An hour later he had finished the food and the boys found themselves at the bar with beers in their hands…on the house…Sherlock had caught a thief mid- way through his starter…

With his mind clear, Sherlock had solved the murder and remembered their game just as he finished his fourth pint. He excused himself for a moment but John didn't seem to notice anyway…he was busy discussing the war with a rather patient off duty cop. Quickly Sherlock scrolled the internet on his phone…

"PERFECT!" he announced in state of excitement.

"What is?" came the unexpected reply as John rounded the corner.

"The weather John…nice to be away from the rain for a change" said Sherlock hastily returning his phone to his coat pocket. "I have an experiment for you John but I'm going to need some assistance."

John being slightly intoxicated at this stage agreed at once.

Sherlock leaned against the bar counter and directed the cops attention towards the fish tank in the corner. Less than thirty seconds later John had poured his pint into the tank claiming that it was integral to case to find out how long it took a goldfish to become drunk. The police officer did not take kindly to this incident and not long after John found himself in a car on his way to the local station.

Sherlock left him there for a few hours while he cleared up the last few details of the case and booked their flights home. When he reached the station John did not look at all happy.

"I am going to get you for this Sherlock…damn you and the stupid game!" he roared as he was freed.

"Game John? I had absolutely no idea at all that getting fish drunk was against the law and besides I didn't mean that we find out right away…it could have waited you know!" This was too much for John and he swung for his friend. The officers at the station just turned away still laughing from the '_Incident of the Drunk FIsh in the Bar'_ as they were now calling it…

A/N: Well there you have it…Yet another ridiculous law…should I continue? Let me know what you thought and I'll see! Until we meet again…


	31. Chapter 31

**Stupid Law 31 **

**A/N: This one comes courtesy of themustacheninja **** Thanks…Here we go again.**

Mycroft Holmes did not like legwork. John had realised this not long after meeting the man. Sherlock was still on a high from Ohio and John had actually found the experience quite amusing too. He still vowed to get Sherlock back but for now he had another idea.

"Sherlock how about we take a trip to Colorado and invite your brother to come and help with the case we have?" said John out of the blue. Sherlock looked quizzical wondering why on earth they should invite his really rather annoying brother along for a trip to solve a case Sherlock knew nothing about.

"John I really don't think that that would be a good idea. You know what he's like…" Sherlock then saw the amused look on John's face and realised that the good doctor was up to something. Any chance to humiliate his brother, Sherlock would take in a heartbeat.

"What have you got in mind John? You know it has to be something good!"

"Didn't you once mention Mycroft has a weakness for a certain kind of fight?" replied John rather enjoying Sherlock's changing expressions as he frantically searched for the law that would leave his brother once again behind bars. Moments later Sherlock burst into fits of laughter and John knew he had found it.

"Oh John…this is brilliant…he's going to be rather blue in the face…quite literally in fact." This last comment set John off and for a few minutes neither was able to speak. The only thing left to do was to make the call to Mycroft. John left this to the detective as he was able to keep his face straight slightly better than him. Sherlock pulled out his mobile and dialled the number.

"Hello brother mine" began Sherlock "I require your assistance on a case that myself and John picked up while in Ohio. I know how you despise legwork but your presence would be of significant help on this occasion." Mycroft protested for quite some time while Sherlock held the phone at arms- length and made a few faces which caused John to break into a fit of silent giggles. He had not seen this side of Sherlock in quite a while so it was rather refreshing.

"Brother dear, you know I would not ask unless I was desperate and on this occasion I really am quite desperate." This sentence seemed to convince Mycroft; mainly because Sherlock made it sound as if something rather tragic was about to occur.

Less than twenty four hours later Mycroft found himself in a rather snowy Colorado aiding Sherlock and John in a completely made up case. He was rather intrigued by the case as well he should be. Sherlock had designed it to be so. The three of them found themselves outside in the snow on the second night apparently following a suspect. Mycroft felt a thud on the back of his head suddenly and turned to find that John had thrown a snowball at him. He was crouching down behind a fence now but Sherlock was a sitting duck. Within minutes the boys found themselves in all- out war of a snowball fight. It was strange to see the 'British Government' in such a position and it only added to the enjoyment for the detective and the doctor. They let Mycroft build up a pile of ammunition before they called the police sergeant. They had built up a rapport over the previous few days and had informed them of their plans. He was up for a laugh and so within five minutes he was standing behind an unnoticing Mycroft as he prepared to fire.

"Excuse me sir but just what do you think you are doing?" he asked in the most sinister tone he could muster. Mycroft dropped the snowball in shock and turned to face the sergeant.

"I am having a snowball fight with my brother and his colleague," came Mycroft's response not seeing the problem.

"On your own admittance you have violated one of our local laws and this is why I'm placing you under arrest for having a snowball fight which is illegal in the state of Colorado."

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCCCCCCCCCCCCCK I AM GOING TO KILL YOU AND JOHN FOR THIS!" roared Mycroft completely unimpressed. As he was led away he could hear his brother and John laughing loudly and holding the phone up evidently making a video to show people back home. He would not live this down and he vowed to get his revenge and slowly he began to form a plan in his mind…

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this instalment because I enjoyed writing it! The boys will have to watch their step… Here comes brother dearest…**


	32. Chapter 32

**Stupid Law 32**

**A/N: Thank you all for the continued support **** Enjoy as Mycroft throws a curveball…**

John and Sherlock both realised as Mycroft had been led away that they would be in for it once they got back to London. They decided to get a head start so they wouldn't have to face the Mycroft stare the whole way home.

"He really wasn't happy Sherlock…but at least we have a video to pass around the Yard!" said John as they pushed the door open to Baker Street. Sherlock nodded in agreement, still smirking at the look on his brother's face back in Colorado. They climbed the stairs and as they entered the sitting room the familiar black umbrella was lying on the table.

"Brother mine that was not very nice and so I warn you both to be vigilant. We wouldn't want you to break any more laws no would we?" he drawled in his usual manner. The boys realised that they were in big trouble and for the next few days they were walking on eggshells. It wasn't until the following week before they realised the power Mycroft held over them.

On Monday morning Sherlock noticed the tail and by Wednesday John could feel the eyes following him everywhere he went. Neither of them could point fingers because by the time they turned around the faceless disappeared into the crowd. On Friday Sherlock and John sat in Speedy's Café drinking tea…(Mrs Hudson was away for the weekend).

"Frankly I'm surprised Sherlock, that your brother hasn't done something to us yet. We've been home for over a week now and all he has done has followed us!" mulled John taking another sip of his drink.

"John he is planning something, and is simply securing all the necessary equipment for the task in hand as is my brother's way" replied Sherlock matter -of- factly. John had to agree with the detective and they didn't have long to wait for their answer.

Lestrade entered the café five minutes later, Sally Donavan at his side. At first the boys presumed it was for a case but then they saw the handcuffs and realised that somehow they must have broken a law. Neither John nor Sherlock knew of any law they possibly could have broken as they had been researching thoroughly for the past week.

"Alright boys I have the lovely job of arresting you both and bringing you to the Yard yet again on the orders of your brother. It would appear that you have broken a law which states that it is illegal to drink tea on a Friday morning in London" Lestrade barely managing to keep his face straight.

Sherlock protested at this pointing out that he had checked all the stupid laws the previous day and that this was not one of them.

"Well Sherlock it has only just come into effect as of 9 o clock this morning and ends in…about 3 minutes time. It would appear someone has a lot of influence over government policy…I wonder who that could be?" mused Lestrade.

When they reached the Yard they had a welcoming committee including the offender in all his governmental attire. He was smirking and wielding that ridiculous umbrella in victory.

"Now Sherlock remember this the next time you try and trick me. I have the power to create laws specifically tailored to both you and Dr. Watson and I would hate for you to fall victim to any more" were Mycroft's final words before he sauntered away, knowing that the boys would not attempt anything of the sort again….

**A/N: Naughty Mycroft…Well he is the British Government…let me know what you think…once again if you have any law that you would like to see I would be happy to accommodate!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Stupid Law 33**

**A/N: John gets his revenge for the drunken fish incident….Enjoy this really appropriate law!**

The boys had been called to America several times in the last few months but this case seemed by far to be the most interesting (apart from the one they had created of course). Sherlock had been absorbed for days while John was left in the hotel for the most part, wondering what disguise Sherlock would be adorning in his return. John didn't mind all that much as he had time to update his blog and let the world know what they were up to. John reached the last few pages in his notebook and was reminded of the drunken fish incident. A surge of anger welled up inside him but within seconds he was giggling to himself. It actually had been quite funny on reflection. He began to search for a revenge law, putting his blog on hold.

Sherlock returned just in time for dinner and John gave nothing away. He made conversation relating to the case and made a few notes to add to the blog. Sherlock seemed extremely happy and John was glad for him after the boredom of the past few weeks. He had been a pain to live with and his violin had been played at all hours of the morning. Usually this would not have bothered John but the melodies were harsh and untuneful and often gave him headaches for the whole of the following day.

"So should we expect a result in the next day or so?" John asked hoping the answer was yes.

"Indeed John there are only a few details remaining to be sorted and handed over to Norton. He should be able to complete the case while we travel back to London." Sherlock replied. John was left in a good mood as this meant the violin would make its reappearance. He excused himself from the table and made a few calls to Norton who was more than happy to help the doctor out after dealing with the detective over the past week. He returned to find Sherlock typing on his phone at high speed.

"Oh John, there you are John I was just checking out something that has been bothering me about the case. Something Mrs Flood said to me about the squeaking gate." John nodded as he recalled the conversation. "It appears that it is the most pivotal point in the case." He didn't elaborate and John was sure he would find out why in due course.

Few people realised this but Sherlock was in the habit of carrying his violin around with him when he was in a really good mood and as was his custom the violin appeared that evening as they walked around the city. Augusta was beautiful at night and Sherlock made it more spectacular as he played several of his own compositions. He continued to play as they returned to the hotel.

Norton stood on the steps of the hotel and heard the music before he saw the detective and the doctor. He smiled to himself as they appeared around the corner. He pulled out the handcuffs in preparation. He could see the smile on John's face and the confusion on Sherlock's as he placed them on the detective's wrist.

"Unfortunately Mr Holmes I am under obligation to place you under arrest as in Augusta, Maine it is illegal to walk down the street playing the violin." He managed to keep a straight face in contrast to the good doctor who was bent over in agony from laughing.

Sherlock glared at John but a smirk spread over his face slowly accepting that he had been well and truly got in one of the most appropriate ways imaginable.

**A/N: Thanks for the continued support. Drop me a review with any suggestions/ thoughts on the story…The ball's in Sherlock's court now…**


	34. Chapter 34

**Stupid Law 34**

**A/N: Happy Chinese New Year **** Let's Celebrate with another silly silly law :P Watch out John!**

John and Sherlock were back in London and back to the criminal classes that lurked within its streets. John had been on the lookout ever since they got back as Sherlock had been rather disappointed with him after Maine. He knew it was bad form but he just couldn't resist the chance to get Sherlock with such an apt law.

"John the criminal classes have once again become boring and there is absolutely nothing to do. On occasion I wish Moriarty would just rear his head for a moment but he seems to be hiding out after the embarrassment with the stamps" noted Sherlock as he languished on the couch of 221B.

"Well Sherlock Mycroft has left you a load of options if you ever bothered to look at them." John nodded towards the ever rising pile of case files.

"They are all too simple and have no points of interest for me at all" Sherlock moaned and John knew that he had to be on his guard. However, after flipping through a few of the case files something appeared to catch Sherlock's attention and within minutes he was off the couch and busying around the flat. He was muttering under his breath but John left him to it.

Four hours later he returned from one of his walk around London and held a quilt in his arms.

"John I need your army doctor training please. I must have the Royal Coat of Arms sewn into this immediately. It is of the upmost importance."

"Careful there you might turn into your brother if you keep talking like that." John laughed as he took the quilt from the detective. While John was sewing Sherlock made some calls to the Yard as they had been expecting him.

"Hello Lestrade can you call over at your earliest convenience….yeah I think the case is solved….filling in the last pieces now so come asap!" was the conversation on Sherlock's end.

Footsteps on the stairs indicated that the police had arrived to arrest the suspect ten minutes later. Lestrade and Donovan entered and they waited with John until Sherlock arrived. John continued to sew as he believed the quilt was necessary to convict the killer. Sherlock entered with a grin spread across his face. He handed Lestrade the file which had intrigued him earlier and Lestrade nodded. Sally smiled too as she began to understand the case.

"John what exactly are you doing there?" asked Lestrade making conversation amid the silence.

"Oh you know the usual, just sewing the Royal Coat of Arms into a quilt. It's for the case Sherlock's has apparently just solved" replied John continuing with his work carefully.

"There you have it folk's straight from his own mouth" Sherlock added now giggling quietly in the corner. John looked up from the quilt gradually realising that something was not right. He stared at the Inspector hoping for an answer but in the back of his mind he already knew what the end would be.

"John Watson, by your own admission you have just sewn the Royal Coat of Arms into a quilt an I will, therefore, be now placing you under arrest as it is most definitely against the law to do so…we had a course last week. " he laughed as he placed the handcuffs on.

"Just one question…what was written in that file?" John asked a she was led away.

"Oh this?" said Sherlock "It's just a kind reminder from Mycroft indicating that this law may be suitable for you!" he turned the file around to show John who just laughed at being so obviously gotten by the detective once again.

**A/N: Thanks again…Drop me a review or I may have to end it! I like to hear what you think..brightens my day!**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: I'm finally back after nearly a year. Its time for Mary to get involved I think...Thanks to Conductor of Darkness for this one!**

**Stupid Law 35**

All had been quiet on the stupid laws front in Baker St and the boys had basically given up their quest to outdo eachother. After Sherlock's death and reappearance neither felt like restarting their game.

After the incident involving Magnussen Sherlock and John decided that it may be time for Mary to join them on one of their cases as her unique skill set may be helpful from time to time. (The fact that she had asked them a million times had absolutely nothing to do with it).

A case from New York had turned out to be a bit more interesting than anticipated and the three found themeselves on a private outward flight courtesy of 'the British G overnment'. The flight was long and boring and Sherlock was like like a trapped child. He paced up and down the ailse restlessly andat the two hour markJohn couldn't take it anymore. He dragged Sherlock by the scruff of his neck to the back of the plane to give Mary a break and placed a laptop in front of him. An opened tab indicated the nature of what was to occupy the boys for the remainder of the flight.

Mary was excited to be on the case; working alongside John and Sherlock would be entertaining at the very least. Little did she know what was being planned behind her. Theboys had never informed her of their stupid laws escapade and had no idea that she was quickly becoming their new target.

"Ah Mary how are you?" came Sherlock'svoice quite suddenly beside her ear. She jumped quite dramatically having been in a world of her own for quite some time.

"I'm fine Sherlock, same as always" she replied looking quizically at the detective who rarely showed interest in her well-being.

"When we reach NewYork I need you to accompany me to the meeting I have set up while John is examining the body. It is imperative to the case for me to have a girlfriend." The last word seemed extraordinaily hard for Sherlock to form and Mary laughed slightly.

"Sure thing dear! As long as my husband has no objections". She turned to see John shrug his shoulders and grin at the idea of Sherlock parading a girlfriend once more.

The plane landed and they hurried to a car that had been laid on by the client. It had begun to drizzle and Sherlock detested his suit getting wet. Once inside the car the ran over the case with the most up to date facts available. They dropped John at the police lab and headed towards the meeting Sherlock had set up. It turned out that Mary was in fact there to observe the other members movements while Sherlock focused on the main suspect inthe case. He was posing as a drug supplier in order to ascertain whether or not the suspect and victim had been involved in an argument in the hours leading up to his murder.

Mary watched the detective in his element and was surprised by the committment he gave to his character. If she had met him she would have believed every word. It turned out to be quite a heated affair and Mary was glad to be back in the car afterwards.

"Well Mary I thinkwe can rule him out as a suspect. He was clearly in central park at the time of death." Mary nodded and refrained from asking how he had come to the conclusion as she was too jet-lagged to hear the answer.

John met them at the hotel and Mary, within minutes had kiced off her shoes and replaced them with the slippers provide by her loving husband. John was busy on his phone and she turned her attention to the news on the t.v..

Without warning Sherlock burst through the door, glanced quickly at John who nodded curtly and moved towards Mary.

"We need to leave now! I think I may have underestimated my opponent slighly. We were followed here and he's on his way!" Mary ran out the door and down the back stairs while the boys 'cleared' the room.

"Everything sorted on my end John. The police are waiting. This one is going to be quite an interesting reaction. Grab my phone, Lestrade needs to see this!"

The boys hurried down to the back of the hotel where the police waited. They had had dealings with the detective in the past and had heard whisperings of the stupid law game thanks to a state change from an Ohio detective. A minute late Mary appeared andthe police closed her down.

"Ma'am I'm placing you under arrest. You do not have to say anything..." Mary began to protest having no idea why she was been placed in handcuffs. She spied the boys staring in her direction with huge grins on their faces.

"What the heck is going on here" she roared.

"There is a law which states that slippers are not to be worn outdoors after 10pm inthe state of New York and you are clearly in breach of this law" replied the young officer who was fighting hard to contain his laughter.

By this stage Sherlock and John were no longer in control of their laughter and it rang out around the alleyway.

As Mary was seated in the back of the police car to be taken to the station, the boys simply walked past and simply said "Welcome to the the game MrsWatson"...


	36. Chapter 36

**Stupid Law 36**

Mary was furious with the boys after their antics on their previous outing together and knew that it would take careful planning to get them back for it. Their guards would be up and they would have their research done. She decided to call in on Lestrade to help her out.

"I need your help with a little surprise Greg...the boys have had their fun now its my turn!" she began entering the Yard.

"Oh I was hoping you'd come I have the perfect law..." smiled Lestrade reaching for a file marked 'Baker St'. He pointed to one and Mary nodded, pleased she had come.

"Just promise me one thing Mrs Watson...the team would love to see it!"

"Don't worry Greg it'll all be recorded for future humiliation and extortion..." replied Mary asshe left the office. This was good...like really really good. Greg had been holding this one back for a while. All she needed now was an opportunity to arise. It didn't take that long as Sherlock received a visitor that day.

Lestrade landed at Baker St. with a case Sherlock couldn't refuse. As he entered he grinned at Mary and shechuckledquietly to herself. Lestrade had sorted everything. He was gonna be kept on side for a long time to come!

"Sherlock we have something right up your street" he began. "Came in yesterday from a collegue over in Ohio. He's puzzled and requested our assistance butto be honest we're too busy at the minute catching the ones you leave behind"

"Ah Lestrade you suprise me again. This case actually seems like something" Sherlock stated sounding rather excited,something Lestrade found slightly disconcerting. He left the flat forty minutes later having given the three of them a detailed overview of the case.

Later that week they found themselves in McDonald Ohio where they tackled a rather interesting case of mistaken identity and a bank heist gone wrong. Mary was sure it would make it on John's blog eventually but she wanted to finish off the case in style. The morning before they were due to leave she organised for herself the boys to visit a local animal sanctuary,claiming it to be high on her list of charitable organisations. Neither the doctor nor the detective seemed suspicious and indulged her in her visit. By the end of the tour the boys seemed to be enjoying themselves and when offered the chance to take the ducks for a walk they accepted.

Mary was beginnig to see a total diffrerent side to the detective and she liked it. Having informed the guide of her plan and knowing she had actually been following Sherlock's antics online they made sure they walked a certain direction. Ohio Avenue was not the usual route for the walk (mainly because the walk didn't exist...) but ten minutes the boysfound themselves walking down it with the ducks beside them. They didn't seem to notice thereactions the were getting from on lookers and only noticed the uniforms as they reached the end of the street.

"Lovely day for it boys" said one of the officers nudging his collegue.

"Yeah it is Jones...love it when people parade their ducks on the Avenue!" responded the other.

"Looks like the cells will be full tonight after all!"

At precisely the same time John and Sherlock knew what had happened and turned to Mary and the guide who were bent double laughing. Mary held her phone in one hand while wiping away tears with the other. Sherlock realised he would never live this one down and that John would play less of a part in the humiliation that would come later.

Neither of them had seen it coming because it was just so odd andas the were led to the local station they just had to give credit to Mary and whoever else was involvedbecause this was one of the worst humiliations so far...

**A/N: I have never been to McDonald but this law is super random! Let me know if it's really true...Until the next time enjoy!**


End file.
